Crypt Of The Gods
by SonnieDawn
Summary: In a Mansion there lived a rich, spoiled Demi-God named Alex Steel. One day, after a troubling visit from the Demi-Goddess Kira Ashida, Alex leaves his Mansion and sets out in search of others like him. A quest undertaken in the company of his Butler, Poseidons' daughter and Apollos' son.
1. Familiars

It was fifteen minutes until eight o' clock. Today was going by entirely too fast. Alex took in a deep breath, looking around the city of Osaka, thinking of something of his kind can do. He is royalty after all. he decided to go to Osaka aquarium. He stopped at a Do Not Walk sign and looked both ways, seeing a moving bus coming his plotted his feet in a certain position awaiting for the bus to drive by. As soon as the bus headed barely past him, he jumped onto the back, hanging on to the rails, watching the passing lights and people walking. He smirked, propping himself against the rails, biting his lip. His grey slitted eyes scanned the night sky as he then stood, looking over the bus seeing his exit coming up, he plummeted to the ground, wiping himself off and readjusting his crown, then shoved his hands into his pocket, walking through the front gate to the aquarium without paying. "Let's see what can be fun to do in here."

Kira was annoyed. Her friends made her come to the aquarium because it would be fun and the sea animals were pretty. Her blue eyes looked at a shark as it swam by. *help us* she heard it speak to her as it swam away. Because of her heritage she could speak to the marine life. Her heart hurt for the animals, all they wished was to be free. Her gaze drifted over to her friends. Two girls who were loud and overexcited as they cooed at some swimming seahorse nearby. Turning around she easily slipped away from them and wandered around for a while. She caught sight of some beautiful swimming fish and stood in front of their tank. Raising her hand she placed it against the glass. The fish swam over and tried to nudge her hand. *my lady.* She smiled as she heard their voices. Pulling her hand away she stuffed it into her black coat. Her long purple hair was up in a high ponytail with a her bangs and a few strands framing her face. Sighing she continued to watch the fish swim around.

The grey haired boy slithered through the busy people trying to avoid all the contact he could possibly have in the middle of a busy Aquarium. He shuffled down almost empty hallway, filled with whale sharks. He grinned as he adjusted his sunglasses looking at all the animals. He walked by a food stand and grabbed a couple sodas without the vendor seeing him and popped one open taking a drink. "This place is awesome. I wonder where the creepier sea animals are.." He looked at a sign, scaling through it: Whale sharks.. Just seen em', Dolphins.. Too girly.., Sharks! Now that's more like it! he followed the arrows.

Kira was aimlessly walking about the more 'dangerous' animal part of the aquarium. To her they were all harmless, she knew that none of them could actually hurt her. Her father was their ruler, and that made her as well. Stopping, she looked up at a beautiful hammerhead as it swam around in a lady circle. The water was black the further down, but she could see it clearly. The larger sharks were hidden in the shadows, away from all the humans that snapped photos of them. Poor things.

The boy walked down the hall that the sharks were on, looking around at all of the creatures hiding. he leaned against the railing and looked into the glass case, lightly tapping. He seen a couple of them hiding in the shadows, a smirk slips across his face as he lifts a finger, looking around and then manipulating the shadows wrap around the sharks, getting them riled up as they finally had the leave the little caves. he chuckled, hopping up on the rail and walked alongside the glass, his finger tracing along it. "He's so cute!" A younger girl pointed at him, and squealed loud enough to where all the other girls looked to see what was going on around them. He didn't pay them no attention because he was in tuned with making his shadows play with the sharks.

Kira narrowed her eyes. The sharks were in a frenzy now. *The shadows* they cried as the swam around trying to get away. Her gaze locked on a strange boy walking across the railing. She watched as he flicked his finger and the sharks went even crazier. Grinding her teeth together to marched over to him. "Hey! Leave them alone. You're scaring them doing that." She said as she looked up at him, placing her hands on her hips.

He walked right past her, not even a slight acknowledgement. Continuing to walk he held a smile on his face, he used his whole hand this time and tinkered around with the shadows from the opposite case filled with killer whales. He finished off his drink and hopped down off the railing. Adjusted his crown and looked through the crowd. "Too bad A LOT of these people don't know they're going to die today.." He shuffled on down another hall.

Kira huffed in annoyance and looked at the tank now full of killer sharks. Going over she placed both hands against the glass. *hey hey, calm down. It'll be okay. Just calm yourselves down* she spoke to them as her brow furrowed. The water inside the tanks started to move in calming waves, little by little the sharks calmed down. *thank you, my lady* a great white responded as it swam past. *You're welcome, now just stay out of the shadows* Taking her hands off the glass her eyes looked down the way that boy just went. "I seriously hope the hell I'm wrong." She said to herself and quickly followed after him.

He stopped in the middle of the empty hallway, shrugging his shoulders. He looked up at the hammerhead sharks, wrinkling his nose he turned away and seen some electric eels. his eyes brightened up as he ran over to the rail, hopping up on it and leaned against the glass. He watched them swimming as he popped the top of the second soda, taking a sip. He smirked as he turned to look at the tank with the sharks, lifting his hand and forced a rock to float through the water.

Kira growled is annoyance. Damn it she was right. Why the hell did it have to one of HIS kids. Although she has never met one herself, there was no mistaking it. Did he not know what discretion meant? Her eyes widened when she saw the rock. "No! Don't!" She yelled out.

He lost concentration, motioning his head towards the girls' direction. His grey eyes were cold and soul less. Staring into her eyes, He lifted his palm, forcing his hand downwards causing the rock to break through the glass, forcing a huge rush of water to pour through the hallway. The sharks from the entire tank was lose as the water kept filling and filling. He then looked back at what he caused. He jumped over to the empty glass case, stepping forward into the shadows as he disappeared into thin air.

Kira gasped as she watched the sharks pour out. She heard the screams around her as people started to panic. Rushing forward her hands went up as she took control of the water, it started to roll and twist picking the sharks up in the bubble she had formed. *just hang on* she told them as she maneuvered the water to flow over her head and towards the opposite tank on the other side of the walkway. Sweat dripped down the side of her face from the exertion of controlling so much water. Once she had all the sharks hovering over the opening that was the other tank she pulled the water back far enough for each shark to drop with a splash. Sighing she let the water fall back into the busted tank as it spilled out around her and the other occupants. Not wanting to stick around she took off before she was questioned. She snuck through the front doors of the aquarium as people ran out screaming. Once a save distance away she bent at her knees as she panted.

Alex stood on the top of the building, tilting his head as he studied her a bit. "What an interesting technique.. And what're you doing in this city?" He drifted into the shadows once again. He reappeared in front of his mansion. Looking it over he sighed deeply, shoving his hands back into his pockets, skipping every other step he took on the stairs. The door opened in front of him as a taller, very handsome man in a black tuxedo stood, holding a tray with a wine glass filled with sprite. He walked in grabbing the glass, taking a sip as he straightened his crown. "Joseph, there is one of them among us. She focus' water and manipulates it. I think it's Poseidon Daughter.." The butler, bowed then followed in behind him. "Did you talk to her, My Lord?" Alex cut his eyes towards him, throwing the glass. "Of course not! Do you think I am stupid? Go get me another damn drink.." He straightens his crown, walking into his living room, clicking on the TV.

Kira knew what annoyance was, but she was feeling now was so above that. She walked home in her dry clothes, because she didn't get wet..like ever, unless she willed it to happen. It was a being the daughter of Poseidon thing. "Of all the damn gods..he has to be HIS son! A son of Hades, that's juts grand." She walked into her apartment building, putting in the keypad code to get through the gates. Her apartment was on the 6th floor so she walked it, the elevator was for loser's. Unlocking her apartment, she flicked the lights on as she went. "That damn asshole almost killed those people." Grabbing some leftover pizza from her fridge she sat down and turned the TV on. Sure enough the event was all over the news. "We have reports of a purple haired female running away from the scene. Cameras show her throwing something at the tanks of sharks and then running away shortly after. Police are looking into finding out if she was the culprit or if it was someone else." Kira gaped at what the news reporter just said. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! UGH!" Kira tossed the pizza box away. "If I ever get my hands on that damn jack off..."

The grey haired boy flipped through his channels, getting more and more bored by the hour until he flipped it onto the news, he dropped the remote beside him as he leaned forward staring closely. "Joseph! Get your lazy ass in here and look at this!" He paused the TV of the scene with the girl with purple hair. He stood walking over to the flat screen, studying her figure. His butler ran into the living room, handing him the glass of sprite. "It this her?"

"Yes. Do you see that?" Pointing at he females shoulder.

"The Tattoo, My Lord..?"

"Yes, do you know what it is?" Alex looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "no, my Lord. I can not see it very clearly.. My apologies." He blinked, confused a bit. The boy groaned and stood up, facing him and pointed at the tattoo. "Don't make me summon Cerberus, butler.. THAT tattoo is showing that THIS GIRL is THE daughter of Poseidon. This.. Right here.." He tapped the glass of the TV, causing it to wiggle back and forth. He finished off his drink, setting the glass on the TV stand, walking back over to the couch. The butler grabbed the glass putting it on the tray following closely behind him. "My Lord? Are you going to go talk to her or learn some things about her? Perhaps she is harmless." He eyed the TV as Alex pressed play. He watched the entire scene of the news, growling. "Of course I'm not going to! I'm royalty. It's not my place to. but you, butler.. You will go." He smirked.

Kira went to bed early the that night, she was to freaking annoyed. Her alarm went off the next morning at 4:30 am. She had school to attend and part of her wanted to not go. Slowly she pulled on a black skirt that went to her mid-thigh and a purple tank top. Over it she grabbed her signature zip up black hooded vest. She was so happy her school didn't have dress code. Pulling her purple hair into a ponytail. Running out her door she stopped by a nearby coffee shop to grab her favorite beverage. She had to run to catch the train before it left the station.

Joseph looked at Alex and then headed back into the kitchen, making him another glass of sprite. "You know.. I could enroll you into school and you could talk to her there, instead of making me look like a pedophile to get your ever so important information.." He walked back into the living room,bending over pushing the glass to him. "Yeah.. You might be right. First thing in the morning we go to the school. Time to show these humans who is boss." He smirked grabbing the glass, taking a sip. he continued to watch the news until he eventually fell asleep. Joseph looked up from reading as he seen him passed out on the couch, walking into the hallway, he opened a closet door grabbing a blanket and a pillow walking back towards him, setting him up to sleep. He grabbed his crown and set it on the coffee table, clapping twice to turn the lights off and retreated to his own room. As morning hit, Joseph was back at it again, standing over Alex, holding out his tray with a full plate of breakfast and orange juice in a new wine glass. "Good morning, My Lord. I have your outfit prepared and ready to go for school. I also took the liberty out of my day to get you some school supplies..." he trailed off, setting the tray on the coffee table then headed towards the curtains, stretching them open. Alex groaned and hid back under the blanket growling. "DAMN YOU BUTLER... You hurt my eyes! Go fetch my belongings and bring them to me so I can get ready.." He threw the blanket off, glaring at him. The butler nodded and headed upstairs. The grey haired boy got up and stormed over to the window, re-closing the curtains and mumbling under his breath about how dumb his butler was, reaching down to grab his glass of orange juice, sipping it. Joseph came back down and placed the clothes nicely on the couch, walking back over to open the curtains again but this time the shadows from the darkened room formed two hands keeping the curtains closed, Alex glancing over towards him he stood, putting his long skinny jeans on with two studded belts and his grey and black striped long sleeve shirt. He stretched as he reached for his crown, placing it on top of his head. "I hope you're not going to be wearing that, butler. You look like you're homeless.. And nothing like a father figure." He scoffed, walking towards the bathroom to brush his hair and teeth. "My Lord. I just have to say you are under my care. And that your parentals are away but they gave me all of your documents. Don't worry." he peeked his head into the bathroom, looking at him with an raised eyebrow. "If I don't say so myself... but you must be wanting to impress this young girl.. because i have never seen you attempt to take such good care of yourself!" He said with a straight face, Alex growled and slammed the door shut finishing up. Joseph chuckled under his breath as he walked downstairs to grab his keys and head towards the limo, opening the door and sitting in the drivers seat. Alex opened the door ten minutes later, sitting in the backseat, rolling down his back window to talk to the butler. "Butler.. Did you pack my lunch? And did you made sure to make it like I like it? And what about my drink? If nothing is to my liking I will have your head to Hades.." He grumbled rolling up the window. Joseph sighed deeply, beginning to drive towards the school. As they reached the outside, Joseph pulled off to the side and got out, opening Alexs' door and let him out then shutting it in behind him. They walked into the front door, and Jo went into the office as Alex stood outside waiting for them to call him in. As he stood there he looked around at how filthy the school looked in his eyes and all of the below average girls and guys walking by. He shifted his crown, staring off at a wall as the girls passed him giggling and talking about hot hot he was.

Kira opened the doors to the school, the heels of her ankle boots clicking along the hallway as she walked. Stopping at her locker she unlocked it and grabbed her books for class. Her hood was up, hiding her purple hair except for a few pieces framing her face. "Good Morning Ashida!" Kira looked behind her and smiled at the boy talking to her. He had blonde hair and glasses, he was cute in a nerdy way. "Good morning Takada!" She greeted closing her locker and pushing her hood down. "You know you're hair color looks like the same as the girl who smashed the aquarium last night." Kira felt herself flush with irritation. "A lot of people have purple hair." She grumbled walking away, Takada followed her. "No they don't. " he argued as walked next to her. Kira grumbled to herself and ignored the boys talking, turning a corner her vision caught sight of grey hair and she stopped to do a double take. There he was...the boy from last night. Leaning against the wall upside the principles office. "Ill catch up with you later." She told Takada and made her way over. "You! Have some nerve!" She said once she was close enough to him. "How stupid are you! Pulling that stupid stunt!" She placed her hands on hr hips and glared at him.

The boy just turned into the office, completely ignoring her again, shutting the office door in her face. He turned around looking at her with his piercing slitted eyes, lifting his hand to close the blinds. Turning on his feet he sat down at one of the chairs, listening to the butler and the ass of the school discussing his records and homeschooling documents. He leaned his head back, closing his eyes, letting his hair fall back, hanging in the air. 'Can this boring day be any worse.. I have to go to school with humans and to top it off with a water dweller..' He tilted his head, looking at another office. A secretary was walking into a darkened room, she wore the old school outfits with knee length skirt and blazer vest. He lifted his arm, twisting his fingers in a circle, causing the shadows to slip up her skirt like the air vent did it. The secretary screamed and covered her backside looking around rather red faced. Alex lifted up and looking at the Principal. "So, am I in or out? I have some information to take in."

"Yes, you're in the school system now. Welcome To The Osaka high School. We are very glad to have you, Mr. Steel." The principal stood, grinning from ear to ear as he lifted his hand and opened the door. "I will be watching your grades and to check on you every now and again."

Alex huffed, placing his hands on the back of his head, grinning innocently. "No problem. I won't be any trouble at all.." He turned away from him, smirking. walking over towards the secretary, talking to her about his schedule. Looking out the corner of his eyes as he heard the tardy bell ring. Joseph shook the principals hand, patted Alex on the back then took his leave, turning slightly. "You will also be taking a bus or walking today. I need to go get pick up some things from your Mothers to do list."

Kira rolled her eyes and walked off towards her class, which happened to be English. It would be best for ignore his presence. Nothing good comes from a son of Hades. "Well look who it is...little miss Kira." Kira looked up at the darker haired boy sitting on her desk. Ryu Komura, the most eligible bachelor at Osaka High school. He was incredibly hot yet, but his ego made him dirt ugly. He also had a thing for messing with Kira, mostly because she was the one girl in their grade that wasn't interested in him or that he hasn't slept with. "Get your ass off my desk." She said pulling her books out of from under him. He tsked. "There are a lot of girls who would love my ass to be on them." Kira glared up at him. "Not this one, not move it Komura!" Ryu leaned forward until their faces were close together, Kira leaned as far back in hers as she could as her glared intensified. "You know you want to go out with me."

"Leave her alone, Komura.. Or else I will end your life." A boy in the back of the class was reading a book of poetry, shaggy black hair covering his eyes, peach glowing skin and perfect features and a sun necklace around his neck. A couple of the older boys all laughed as they heard the challenge. The guy looked up at him, his golden orange eyes, pierced into him as he then looked at her. Alex grabbed his schedule, sighing as he headed out of the office door scanning over the paper. "Looks like my first class is English.." He scanned each door until he stopped in front of the English classroom, walking into the room, he eyed the boy sitting on the desk. He closed his eyes beginning to walk to the teachers desk, talking to him a bit. Then directed him to a seat. he twisted on his heels, walking to sit in the very back behind her. He glanced down at her, shrugging her off, looking away.

Kira ignores the new guy, not like she could do much anyway because Komura had moved even closer to her every since Paul told him I back off. "Komura, I'm really not in the mood for your crap." Kira growled out, she moved her face away when Komura reached up to trace her cheek. "Oh come on Kira...just one date. I'm sure you'll have the time of you're life. I'm be prefect to you." He said as he glanced over his shoulder to make sure the teacher wasn't watching. To make it better their teacher actually left the room. Shifting on her desk he took hold of her chin. "You might actually enjoy it."

The boy in the corner stood, walking towards the door, stepping calmly as he had his eyes closed, humming under his breath. As he went to step past them, he turned and looked at Komura. He placed his right hand on his shoulder blade and smiled. "Whoever fights monsters, should see to it that in the process he does not become a monster himself. Komora, Thro' the world A curse will follow you, like the black plague, tracking your footsteps ever - Day and night, morning and eve, summer and winter, ever." He took his hand off, walking out of the door heading to the library. Alex watched the boy leave then looked at Komora, then to the purple haired girl. He then looked to the teacher as he began to stand and speak among the class. "I need everyone to get out your literature textbooks. It's time to read from the famous author Edgar Allan Poe." Some of the students groaned as they opened their books and his their face in it.

Kira sighed when Komura got off her desk and sat down in his seat. Flipping her book open she listened to the teacher talk. She was absentmindedly drawing on the notepad in front of her, while occasionally jotting down a note or two that she deemed important as the teacher talked. She was shading one side of the trident she was drawing when the teacher called on her. "Ms. Ashida, would you do the honor of reading Poe's poem 'The city in the Sea'?" Kira sighed and flipped to the page. "Lo! Death has reared himself a throne In a strange city lying alone.." she read aloud. When she was done she went back to her drawing as the teacher continued to talk. "Didn't he marry his cousin?" One student asked. "Ah yes...that he did." The teacher said looking down at his book.

The grey haired boy, held up his book and pulled his cellphone out sending a text to his butler, then placing his phone back into his pocket, looking around. "Yeah.. Back then a lot of the families actually.. Kept it in the family." He smirked over at some of the girls that were ogling him. "It was a way to make the family more powerful and become more wealthy. Instead of having to marry their son and or daughter off to someone poor. So they decided to make sure their family was protected what was theirs. Even if that meant they had to reproduce within the family. Take for instance in Greek mythology. Poseidon.." He leaned closer behind her ear, smirking. "He was in love with over eighty-two different consorts and had offspring of over 100.. And among many of them.. They were related some form or fashion.' He then leaned back, placing his boot on the back of her desk, smirking.

Kira went rigid in her seat. She felt her pencil snap in her hand. He did NOT go there. "If we're talking about Greek mythology. Then please don't forget Hades, lord of the underworld. He is a greedy God that kidnapped Persephone and carried her to the underworld, that's his niece BTW since her mom is Demeter, his sister." She smirked over her shoulder at him. "He sure kept it in the family."

The boy shrugged off her comment like a piece of dirt on the ground. He stared into her eyes, his smirk slowly fading as he growled low under his breath. The teacher cleared his throat and continued to teach. He pursed his lip, looking her over. He felt himself slowly getting more and more agitated with her. he closed his eyes, leaning back in his desk, inhaling deeply, holding it in then exhaling cooling wind into the room, bringing the room temperature down to 60 degrees. "By the way, Hey Ko? I just need you to know.." He cut his eyes towards him. "You only have a month to live now.." He stood, heading out of the classroom. "Live it the best you can.." He chuckled, walking out of the classroom as the bell rings.

Kira gathered her things and stood up from her seat. "Where you going baby?" Komura asked wrapping his arm around her shoulders, obviously not bothered by the new guys comment. Kira shook his arm off and walked a little ahead of him. "Shove it Komura. Just get a clue and buzz off." She snapped as she ducked into the every growing body of students. Her next two classes were history and then her science class. They went by without interruption. Around 10:45 they were let loose for their lunch break. Kira made her way outside, taking a seat under a tree to eat her lunch. She pulled her drawing pad out and started to draw as she ate her food.

Alex checked his phone as he walked outside, shoving an apple in his mouth taking a big bite. Looking around the scenery he decided to go sit in the shade which just happens to be the opposite side of where she is sitting, popping open a can of coke, putting some headphones in and begins to manipulate the shadows with his finger tips underneath the shade. He was so into it, his pupils changed from slits to almost roundish. The black haired boy walked out from the library building, holding his necklace as he crosses the street. His eyes glance over at the other boy, watching his finger movements, raising an eyebrow. Looking around he just blankly stared towards him. Suddenly the sun shine bright enough to make the shadows disappear. Alex glanced up looking around as he scanned over all of the students. "Another one.. I knew it. But where." The boy shook his head as he headed over to the side of the building, reaching into the backpack, grabbing his lyre, beginning to pick at the strings, playing softly.

"Ashida!" Looking up Kira smiled up at Takada as he ran over to her. She watched amused as the nerdy boy doubled over panting in front of her. "I take it your track lessons aren't helping?" She teased softly as he stood up straight. "Haha very funny." He said as he helped her to her feet. There next class was labs and they had it together so Takada always met her outside so they could walk together. "Where are Yukino and Miyu? I haven't seen them today." Takada asked, referring to the two female friends Kira associated with. Kira glanced at him. "They were at the aquarium last night when that accident happened. So of course they played it like it was them that got hurt." She said getting annoyed all over against the new kid. He really was getting annoying. They had EVERY class together so far...

Belvedere was sitting in the middle of the lab classroom at a desk by himself, reading a poetry book, his backpack clung to the back of him. His hair shifting over his eyes so no one could look at him. The grey headed boy walked through the door, stopping in front of the teacher, handing her the slip of paper. "Welcome Mr. Steel. Seems to be the only person without a partner in lab is Mr. Belvedere. Stand up dear. Let him know who you are." He glanced up from his book, sighing as he shut it, slowly standing up, but looking away. Alex grinned as he took his piece of paper and headed over to where he was sitting. "No reason to call me by my last name. You can call me Lord or Prince." He plopped down in the seat next to him. Paul glanced him over then, opened his book again. Steel looked at him, then awkwardly looked over the equipment. "Well.. This is fun.."

Kira and Takada entered the room laughing. Takada was telling her about what happened at the the Student Council meeting. "Thats crazy...I cant believe the President did that." Her gaze landed on the grey haired boy. What the hell? Their lab desk was in front of Belvedere and his. Placing her bag down, Kira sat down on the stool and got the supplies ready. They were testing hot and cold reactions.

The grey haired boy looked up at her, groaning in annoyance as he leaned over to Belvedere. "Who is this chick?" He glanced up at her then to him. His eyes weren't orange anymore they changed to blue. "Her name is Kira. Top of our grade, and very popular." He looked back down at his book continuing to read. Alex raised an eyebrow then opened his science book, fiddling with the test tubes. "hot and cold huh.. I am very well knowledged of both. So why should I learn them again.." He pushed the book away sighing as he put his head on the desk closing his eyes. He stayed like this for a couple minutes when he looked outside. a small smirk slipping across his lips as he looked around the classroom.

Kira weighed out the 2 grams of sodium hydroxide they needed into the 100 ml of water and stirred it. Takada put the thermometer in the vile to test the temp. Kira smiled and recorded the information. "Kira? Why don't you just kick Komura where it hurts?" Takada asked as he looked over at her. Kira pursed her lips as she thought. "Because I don't want to get expelled." She answered as they did the next step. "You know you could get him alone, I'm sure he'd be more than happy to." Kira hit his arm playfully. "Don't be ridiculous, even though he does deserve a good smack." She gasped as a test tube fell to the floor and rolled under the table behind them, slowly she turned around to face her new annoyance and Belvedere.

Belvedere stopped it from rolling with his foot as he picked it up, glancing up to her. He held it up, smiling softly. Before she could grab it, Alex snatched it and wiggled it in between his fingers. "Well.. if it isn't little miss glass tank breaker.. oops.. No one knew did they.?" he bit his lip, looking her over. A couple of the girls giggled as they watched him. The ever so cool boy, squealing excitedly. The rest of the class whispered back and forth over her doing that to the glass. His slitted eyes flickered from the light as he leaned back on his chair. "Let her have it.. No need to be mean to her." Belvedere glared at him, and motioned his head towards Kira to give it back.

Kira glared at him. She ignored the now whispers going on around her. "Glass tank breaker? Is that the best name you could come up with?" She asked leaning forward till her palms were on their table. "And IF I was the one who did that last night, wouldn't i be in jail right now? Seeing as how I'm not, maybe you shouldn't spout false claims underling." She quickly snatched the vile out of his hands. "Always on the bottom, just like your father." She gave him a smirk and turned back to her work, ignoring Takada's look.

Belvedere looked over at Alex, his eyes widened as he then looked back into his book, grabbing his necklace as he rubs it, calming him down, he looked out the window staring into the sun. Alex glared into the back of her head, growling softly as he clawed into the table, causing this temperature to drop excruciatingly low. Almost 30 degrees. He stood up, calmly closing his eyes and he shifted his boot onto the ground, slamming his palms onto the desk, causing the ground to shake equivalent to a level 8 earthquake and a huge rock shifted out of the bottom of the tiles and forced through the ceiling. His eyes opened as he stared at her. "You're going to regret saying that, bottom feeder..-" He held his hand up to go to slap her, but Belvedere grabbed his arm, glaring at him. "Stop.. No need to start something here. Look around you, for Zues' sake."

Kira groaned as she stood back up. Kids were screaming and running around in a panic. She grabbed her arm where a piece of the ceiling had fell on her, she also had blood running down the side of her face. Takada was laying in the floor knocked out. Her eyes turned to glare at Alex. "Are you fucking insane!" She half screamed, half whispered. "What the fuck is your problem anyways! Just because your parent is one of the big three doesn't mean shit! We are supposed to keep our presence unknown!" Her gaze went to Belvedere. "That means you too son of Apollo." Her vision blurred as her head wound took effect. Her hands sprawled across the tables as the chaos echoed around them. "Damn it." She mumbled. She needed water..

"It's okay, Kira. They meant no harm. You go get some water. I will take care of things here, dear." A girl placed her relaxed hand on Kiras' shoulder, pushing her towards the door. She was an inch taller then Kira but had long baby blue hair and big bright ice blue eyes. She was gorgeous. And all the boys in school fell head over heels when she walked by. She wore a salmon pink tank top tucked into a floral colored frill skirt with a brown belt, she wore brown heels so it looked as if she was taller then her, with a flowered headband around her forehead. her makeup was done natural, so she was naturally gorgeous. She bit her lip, smiling softly. She lifted her hand, freezing everyone in the room. Her eyes gazed apon the two in front of her, gracefully walking forward she placed her palm on the grey haired boys, cheek. "You need to go. And not come back. You must not be here. Causing harm to innocent humans. So, leave.." She kissed his forehead, walking to the front of the class. "Everyone please listen. This was just a very severe earthquake. Nothing to worry about. Just go ahead and meet up in the gym lobby so we can discuss what will happen about the damage to the school." She waved her hand causing everyone to calmly walk out of the room, looking around and heading towards the gym. She then turned and left the room. Alex looked over at Paul and hit his arm roughly. "You're the one who killed my shadows!" He stormed out of the room, heading outside, beginning to walk to his house. Paul held his arm as he groaned lightly from the pain, following after him. "Hey! I didn't mean no harm.." He stopped in the hall, watching as he walked off.


	2. Why Are We Here? Where Is Alex?

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira sighed and leaned back against the wall. Her arm was hurting beyond believe, it was probably definitely hurt in some way. Stumbling into the bathroom she made sure no one was in there before turning the faucets on and resting her hands I'm the water. She sighed as her wounds healed and she immediately felt ten times better. That guy...he was so arrogant and rude./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"The girl walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. "Don't you realize you're not suppose to make him mad.. He over powers you, Kira." She frowned, hopping up on the counter. "Maybe we should go follow him and see what he is up to. He is kinda cute. Don't you think?" She giggled, brushing her hair behind her ear, looking into the mirror. "I think Belvedere has the hots for you too. He is cute. We should double date!" She hopped off the sink, leaning against the door. Belvedere walked outside, sitting on the stairs, looking up at the sun, closing his eyes. 'That fool almost got us all caught.. Kira said they are part of the big three.. Does that mean that is Hades' son..? It couldn't be. And Kira needed water.. Poseidons' daughter.. Interesting thought here..' he sighed, pulling out his lyre, beginning to pluck the strings, singing softly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira shot Afy a look. "Afy...he is NOT stronger than I am. All he has is an over flated ego! I bet you Hades hasn't even contacted him! Its probably why he's acting out like he is..." Kira pulled her vest off, it now had a huge rip in it. "And in no form or fashion am i going anywhere near that guy if i can help it." She put her vest back on and zipped it up. "There isn't a lot of demi-gods anymore, those that are here know to keep their damn abilities to themselves. Of course the mist obscures the eyes of mortals but dang it!" She moved past Afy and opened the door. "I just don't understand what his deal was."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Afy tilted her head and pointing a finger upwards. "You did insult his father! But anyways. How about we go grab something to eat..?" She locked her arm in hers, smiling softly. "I am tired of the boys here today. All puppy dogs and drool. Sometimes it is overwhelming." Sighing softly as she walked out the bathroom with Kira. "And besides, it isn't his fault he has father issues. Perhaps all of that royalty crap is getting to his head."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira faltered. "Royalty crap?" She asked looking over at Afy. That guy..was royalty!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Groaning Kira fell against the wall holding her head. Oh god... She insulted... Welp there goes her head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Lifting up she sighed. "This day just keeps getting better." She linked theirs arms together again and walked out of the school. Most likely it was going to be closed for a while, so they could fix the damage./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""You didn't know he was royalty... Did you..? He is Prince Alexandrian Steel.. Ruler over Japan. Hey! it's okay though, Kira." She smiled nudging her. "Maybe he will forgive you in the afterlife." She giggled teasingly, looking around she heard music. "That is beautiful.. Where is that coming from?" She tugged Kira over to the edge of the stairs looking beside them as Paul was sitting there plucking the strings. Afy smiled through a bitten lip as she stepped on Kiras' foot./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""OW!" She said rather loudly glaring at Afy. It caused the other boy to jump and look up at them. Kira nodded at Paul and continued to walk out of the school WITHOUT Afy this time. "I'm gonna go home, take Paul out to eat." She waved over her shoulder and exited the building. Stuffing her hands in her pocket, she started to walk just to walk. Prince Alexandrian Steel... "Well he's still an ass, even if he is a prince. Just goes to show you that people with money are nothing but stuck, up snobs." She muttered as she passed some street vendors. Maybe she should eat something. She grabbed a hot dog and continued to walk/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Afy looked after Kira, frowning. "I'm sorry she is rude. She is just caught up on the new boy." She smiled softly, holding out her hand to help him up. Paul blushed softly, accepting her help and standing next to her. "He is bad news if you ask me.." Put his lyre back into his bag, and started walking off towards his house. Afy groaned watching both people walk off from her. She sighed then decided to head to her own home. Alex was sitting in a tree, over the food vendors, watching Kira walk awaiting for one of her feet to step into the shadows, he smirked as he caught it then wiggled his fingers to trip her. He laughed loudly, hopping out of the trees. "I guess I should live up to my reputation as an ass then, eh?" He grinned, walking off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira picked herself off the ground and spotting a nearby fountain, made sure no one was looking and made the water soak him. "Oh I'm sorry your royal assness. Did i get you wet?" She asked walking over his form. "Not wet enough." With a flick of her wrist the water rose up and wrapped around his waist and pulled him into the water. "There you go!" She wink and took off down the road, dodging through people and into the busy streets of Osaka. She was so glad it was rush hour./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"The boy hopped out of the water, looking through the crowd. A smirk slipped across his face as he picked his phone up, looking down at it, sparking. "That little witch... broke my cellphone." He walked over to the payphone and dialed his butlers number to have him come get him and bring a new change of clothes. 10 minutes later Joseph showed up, getting out and letting the boy inside the limo, then taking off again. "I can see Poseidons' Daughter does not like you. Either that or you two are getting along just fine.." He giggled in the front seat, taking off down the road to his driveway./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira slumped against her apartment door as she sighed. Man she really needed to think her actions through sometimes...That stupid prick. Taking her vest off she threw it in the trash, where it now belonged. She changed into some shorts and one of her workout shirts and walked back out of her apartment. She needed to go running./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Alex was sitting out on his balcony over looking the scenery. Images of that girl kept flashing in his mind. he took his crown off, fiddling with the points on it, he looked back to see his butler walking in holding a tray of soda and a wine glass. "butler.. Tell me something. Will my father ever talk to me?" His face saddened as he looked over and watched the sun going down slowly. Josephs was happy face melted into a harder demeanor. "My Lord.. I am sure your father will communicate to you somehow. but for now. I think you should keep your head up. No need for moping around while there is a country to terrorize!" Alex looked up at him now smiling. "Thanks butler." Joseph ruffled his hair walking back out in the hall. Alex sighed deeply jumping off the balcony and walking towards the city, looking down at the ground. Her words stinging a little more and more every time they repeat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira was running through the park, along the pathways provided. She had been running for over an hour now. She was about to reach the part that was part of the castle. She was in Osaka Castle Park after all. She ran up the stairs and stopped at the top, the castle was in the distance, she could see if over the tops of the trees. As Kira slowed to a stop next to a fountain and and sat down on the stone slab surrounding it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"The boy stood in the middle of the field, staring up at the stars sighing as he hummed to himself. He looked around at the shadows all over the place, placing his feet shoulder length apart as he lifted his arm, wiggling his fingers in a circle causing the shadows to motion in a circle. He swiped his hand as the shadows whipped through the air making figures and animals, he began walking towards the fountain. Not losing concentration he made the shadows splash into the water, causing the water to splash all over Kira. Leaving barely any water left in the fountain./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira sighed and looked at him dryly. Once the water settled she was still sitting there completely dry. Her eyes regarded him, he was attractive she had to admit but his attitude was really a thorn in her side./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""One rule of Poseidon. Water doesn't hurt me, nor do I get wet in water unless I will to be." She flicked her hands and the water reseeded back into the fountain where it came from./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I didn't know you were there.." he looked at her, then began to laugh softly. The more and more he thought about it. "Wow.. Why are you here? Are you spying on me? Or come to talk more crap about me and my father?" He hissed, walking away back towards his house. She was very cute, but he hated how snarky and ridiculous she is. And how she was always so smart in school. He shuddered of the thought of actually liking her. "Gross.." He whispered to himself, turning back on his heels, walking towards her again, adjusting his crown on top of his head. " You listen to me. I will never like you. or respect you. For I am the demigod of the underworld. And I will never bow down for you. So go to your fathers waters and go play with your dolphins and sea horses and feed on algae!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira blinked up at him as he shouted at her. Slowly she stood up and got in his personal space. "Excuse me prince, but no where in this life time do I want to be anything to you. I honestly don't care if you like me, I don't want you bowing down to me because I'm not that vain. As for returning to the sea?" She leaned forward and hooked her finger in his shirt bringing him down to her level. "You're the son of the ruler of the Underworld. That's below our feet. The sea is on this plane, so I am where I need to be. If Zeus had a child somewhere and they go by your logic, they would need to live in the sky. So please tell me why YOU are up here if your father rules the plane BELOW our feet?" She let go of him and took a few steps back to sit back down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""If you don't anything better to say, then please go away. It's been a long ass day and I really don't Want to deal with you and your ego." She said as she traced the seashell bracelet on her wrist. The one that never came off since it was enchanted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"He stood there, looking at her. Not knowing what to say. He just disappeared./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira sat there for a little while longer. Enjoying the splashing of the water behind her. Standing up, she started running again. It was well after 6:30 and she had to get home. It took her an hour to run back to her house though. Locking the door behind her, Kira went to shower to wash the sweat off. Kira sat out on her balcony for a bit as she ate a quick snack./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Her thoughts were definitely not on a certain grey headed prince. Shifting in frustration Kira went to her room and passed our/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"It was the following morning. Afy was sitting on the school stairs, writing in her diary waiting for the principal to unlock the door. She was dying for a coffee. on the bright side she was still as pretty as ever even though she lacked sleep last night from spending the whole night talking to her mom. She had headphones in watching passing cars as she looked and waited for Kira./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira road her motorcycle to school. She woke up late so she didn't have time to grab a train and walk to school like normal. She parked her bike in front of the school and took her helmet off, letting her hair fall down on her back. She didn't want to put it up this morning. Swinging her leg over the side she sighed as she looked her outfit over. Blue jeans, tucked into knee high black boots, long sleeved blue shirt and black jacket. Her normal clothes needed to be washed. Spotting Afy on the school's steps she quickly fetched her school bag and made her way over./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Afy looked up from writing and looked over Kiras clothing. "Looks like someone slept longer then they were supposed to. What happened? Have a long night of thinking about your dream guy..?" She teased, standing and putting her stuff in her bag. She wore a sun dress today with floral designs and cute flats to match. Her makeup was a bit lighter today since she lacked the sleep but she was still gorgeous. "Wanna go grab a coffee from the cafeteria? I know it's open." She smiled, locking her arm in Kiras. " I just can't believe the principal is expecting us to still go to school. He said he are having all classes moved to the west wing. because the North and east wing are under construction. Which is a load. I should really go have a talk with him. I mean after all. I would get my way." She flipped her hair, giggling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira sighed and let Afy drag her toward the cafeteria. "Afy, you really shouldn't use your charm speak in such ways. Yeah it helps you get your way, but its demoralizing." Kira chided. She looked at all the caution tape that blocked off the other wings of school. "He should have just cancelled school, he cant even begin to try and fit all of us in the west and south wings. He's going to be mixing classes if he does. "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""That's the point, Kira. We will be mixed with twelfth grade hotties!" She giggled excitedly, opening the cafeteria door and walking in. The cafeteria looked more like a lounge and a cafe merged together and had one big baby. She walked over to the machine, making her a tall cup of coffee, putting four sugars and four creamers. and stirring with the cute little straws they give out, taking in a big drink. "Ahh.. So good and sweet." her eyes lit up as she grabbed two muffins, three donuts, and five bags of cookies. glancing over at Kira. "You want something too? I'll pay." She grinned ear to ear, shoving a muffin in her mouth. She may look gorgeous but her appetite could make a full grown man croak from diabetes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira made herself a cup of coffee and skipped out on any of the sweets available. She paid for her own and gave Afy a smile. "I swear, i don't know how you don't get fat." She stated and walked over to one of the cushion chairs. "Thats just what i need, older boys hitting on me. The ones that do it now are annoying as hell." She looked around the building. "Can we just graduate already."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""NO!" She covered her mouth, looking around. "We need to be here. What about prom? or.. or.. Missing your friends? Like me?!" She pouted playfully, already knowing they be in touch even after school. But it still scares her that she won't be around. "I wonder where everyone is.. It's 10 minutes before school starts.." As soon as she said that the cafeteria door opened and in walked Belvedere. he lugged his bag farther on his back as he headed to grab a banana. "Kira..? Do you hate boys because you are not attracted to them? Or are you playing for another team? because Belvedere is looking at you.." She tweeted, shoving another muffin in her mouth. He looked over towards them, smiling and lifted a hand then headed over./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira looked over at Belvedere. He was cute yeah, but he just didn't appeal to her. "I've had a boyfriend before Afy, i just don't see any guys here that are appealing or me." She said and took a sip of her coffee. Her thoughts went to a certain grey haired male. She scowled at herself. Don't you even dare go there Kira!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Hey Paul! Have you seen any of the other students lately? because we have been here almost thirty minutes with no one around.." She smiled towards him, taking a bite out of a donut. Belvedere looked around, sighing. "Well.. I just got here, but I haven't seen anyone either. Do you think maybe the principal called the students parents and decided there wasn't any school?" He ruffled his hair, sitting next to them, holding a book close to him. Afy raised an eyebrow. "If that was the case, wouldn't the workers be home too.. And this place would be locked. It's pretty weird it just happens to be demi-gods here at the moment..." She stood, throwing away her muffin wrappers and empty coffee cup. "Let's go ahead and go to our classes. I will be bunking with you Kira. Since our classes are smashed together now."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira felt suspicion seep into her being. Only demi-gods, no one else. That never bodes well. Kira stood up and walked out the cafeteria and towards the classroom. Kira was getting more and more nervous the more they walked. There was NO ONE in the schools. No other kids or teachers yet. What the heck? She stopped walking and looked out one of the windows. "What the hell is going on?'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Only three of the demi-gods are here.. Have you guys seen grey?" She raised an eyebrow, scanning the school yard. "No, last I seen him was yesterday when that incident happened here at the school. Other then that. Nada.." Paul huffed. "hello you three! Since there is only a certain amount of kids to show up today. We are having all of the classes in one classroom. Everyone decided to skip school because they were afraid of the building collapsing or another earthquake. So come along." The teacher smiled, walking past them. her heels clicking with each step she took, disappearing behind a door. "Well, at least our lab teacher is here.. Odd.." Paul followed in behind her and took a seat in the classroom. Afy kept in her spot, looking at Kira. "Did you see Alex, yesterday?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira looked away from the window and towards Afy. "No." She lied as she followed Belvedere into the class. She eyes the teacher...why would there be ONE teacher here? Even if the students skipped, the teachers should still be here. She sat down at her desk and pulled her books out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Afy nodded as she followed in behind Kira, sitting next to her in a long desk. "Can you tell us what happened yesterday? We missed the meeting in the gym." Afy smiled and began chewing on another donut. The teacher looked up from her book, closing it. "Well, the principal said that we ended up having a level 8 earthquake causing rock ruptures also. So we have to teach school in these two wings. I believe the others teachers are in a meeting as we speak. So they will be here by next hour." She took a sip of her coffee. "But unfortunately, everyone's parents called and said their children couldn't make it because they were too much in fear or deathly ill." Afy nodded and looked at Kira, then began to work on her homework./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira narrowed her eyes. There wears over 1200 students in this school and EVERY parent called to say their kid wasn't coming? This was so freaking fishy...her hand went to the pen in her pocket. A pen she always carries...she sat there for the entire hour just observing her teacher. Maybe she should just go home./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"The teacher smiled, opening her book again Continuing to read. Paul glanced over to the girls then back out the window. He stood up as his eyes widened. "You said they ALL called in either in FEAR or DEATHLY ill you say?" He dropped his bag on purpose next to Kira hoping she would pick it up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira looked up at him and raised an eyebrow in question. She glanced down at his bag and leaned down to retrieve it when he made no movement to do it himself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Yes, that's right. I am very sad for them to be out today." She frowned, opening a drawer and grabbing a textbook, placing it on her desk. Belvedere leaned over grabbing his bag, looking into his eyes. He cleared his throat as he whispered. "This isn't a teacher. I can see straight through the disguise. She is a Goddess. I just don't know which one.. I am thinking." He sat back down, opening his poetry book, continuing to read. Afy raised her hand, smiling. "Permission to go to the restroom!" The teacher nodded as she stood, walking out the door, looking in through the window, motioning for them both to come on./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira glanced from Belvedere and then to where Afy went. If their teacher was one of the goddesses, they were screwed. Royally. Kira studied her more. "No, she isn't a goddess." She whispered back and grasped her pen tighter. "She's something else."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Afy headed to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her as she hopped up on the sink, waiting for Kira. She brushed her hair behind her ear, sighing. Paul looked away from her and looked at Kira. "Go ahead. If she leaves. I'll do something." He smiled, going back to his book./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira pursed her lips. "Hey teach? Its been over an hour and half as the others teachers still haven't came like you said. Is something the matter?" The teacher closed her book and smiled sweetly. "I'm sure the meeting is just running overboard."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Uh huh..."Kira lazily threw her hair over her shoulders. "So what's Tartarus like these days?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Oh its the same, lovely as ever." Kira smiled as the teacher looked up in shock. Kira turned and tackled Paul to ground as a growl ripped through the air. Kira looked up in to to watch the teacher transform into her true form. "A damn gorgon." She hissed as it/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Turned its head towards her. "My god, its Medusa's evil sisters."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira pushed Belvedere towards the classroom door. "Go go go..." she dodged out of the way as the gorgon swiped at her. Kira drew the pen from her pocket and clicked it, it turned into a sword. Her eyes were down cast as she looked at the gorgons feet. "Don't look her in the eye!" She warned Belvedere/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Paul nodded as he ran out of the door to go find Afy, he busted through the bathroom door, grabbing her hand and tugging her roughly down the hallway. "No time, when we get in here.. Don't look her in the eyes!" They ran into the room. Afys eyes widened at she seen the Gorgon, looking at her tail, slowly working her way up. Belvedere reached into his bag, pulling out his golden bow and arrows, aiming it at her from a distance. He looked away, if he calculated where her head was, he lifted his bow towards that direction, shooting it, then reaching for another one to shoot into her side. Afy stayed in the corner, looking away from what was happening./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira was hiding behind a knocked over table. She heard the wiz of an arrow and looked up at Belvedere. "Paul. Make her come in this direction." She whispered as she gripped her sword better. Her gaze went up to windows and used the reflection to get a basis of where the gorgon was. She crawled along the floor till she was behind it, a scream left her mouth when the gorgon spun around faster than she thought it would and latched onto her arm. She groaned in pain when she was slammed against the white board in front of the class. "That's gonna leave a bruise." She looked up, but focused on the creatures legs. An arrow hit the gorgon in the arm, it screeched in pain and spun around to face Paul and Afy. Kira took her chance to stand up and brought her sword down, cutting the gorgon head off. She took her jacket off and quickly covered the head up as the rest of the body turned to ash. "You guys okay?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Belvedere nodded, putting the bow on his back. "Never been better. How about you guys?" He looked over at Afy. She nodded as she opened the door for them to exit. "What happened when I left to go to the bathroom?" She fluffed her hair as she looked back at Kira. "The teacher turned into a Gorgon. Because Kira tricked it into telling something about itself." He laughed, grabbing his bag and walking out of the classroom./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira sighed picked the head up. "We need to do something with this thing. It can still turn you to stone." She said and put the head in the nearby trash. She pulled the bag out and tied it. She looked over at Afy as her sword shrunk down to its pen form again. "You know, I've fought a lot of different monsters, but that was my first gorgon." She laughed softly and moved out of the room. She needed to throw this head somewhere it would be safe and not hurt others./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Maybe we could bury it in the Osaka castle park? Big and open. And with Belvedere's helps we could cover it quickly with grass!" Afy smiled and poked the bag. "I wonder why they're coming out of hiding for some reason.." Belvedere shrugged, And rubbed the back of his neck. "But isn't that park where the royalty ass lives?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira looked at Belvedere. "You're kidding? That ass hat lives in the castle? That freaking figures." She mumbled as they walked. She spotted a random bag and picked it, stuffing the head in it instead. "That should make it less conspicuous." Kira placed the bag on her back and looked at the other two. "We can't just go and dig a hole in broad daylight, we'll get arrested."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Afy nodded, clapping her hands excitedly. "Maybe if we get permission from The prince?!" She bit her lip, skipping every other step. "Uh. You really think he is just going to be okay with this? I don't think so.." Beldevere laughed coldly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira nodded in agreement. "Yeah he has a royal stick up his ass, so lets just go somewhere else. I think i know a spot." Kira said as they walked out of the building./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Come on now. No need to be rude to him. He is royalty you know!" She pulled out her nude lip gloss, tracing it along her lips. "It's not his fault his parents just up and left him. I mean.. all of ours did. But I at least get to talk to my mom. That's why I look like I have been roaming in a garbage can." Clearly she was gorgeous and no one could even see an inch of sleep deprivation. Belvedere stared at her, shaking his head continuing to walk. "So where you going to take it then? Since we can't go there."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira sighed annoyed. She really forgot how Aphrodite's kids were, she was glad Afy wasn't overly vain./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Actually...how about we go hang at my apartment and then under the cover of darkness go to the park and dispose of it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Paul looked over towards them. "Alright, I am okay with this. Mind if I order pizza?" he smiled, pulling out his phone and dialing ahead of time. Afy squealed as she thought of pizza. "OH! And get some cinnamon sticks with icing and a cookie cake!" She moaned from just thinking about the sweets. "You sure you need them? Don't need you getting fat." Belvedere teased as he started talking to the person on the other line. Afy glared at him, punching his arm as hard as she could making him fall to his knees. "I will not ever get fat, you asshole!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Don't you need my address?" Kira asked as she looked at her motorcycle. "Ummm how did you two come to school?" She looked between the two? She couldn't leave her bike at school./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I already have your address. Don't ask how." He laughed ordering the food and hanging up. "I usually walk here. Because I don't live that far from the school anyways." Bel blushed slightly looking over at Afy who was still glaring at him. "I get rides from strangers. Unless I actually feel like walking then I walk here." She smiled softly, adjusting the top of her dress. "You go ahead and go. We will meet you there so you don't leave your bike."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira was staring at Belvedere. "Remind me to move as soon as I get the chance." She said giving him once last glance. Stalker. She climbed on her bike and placed her helmet on her head. "You might want to get on a train. It takes an hour to get to my apartment if you walk." She said and started her bike up. She nodded at them and peeled out of the parking lot./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"They headed towards the train station, buying two tickets and sat waiting for a train to come. Bel pulled out his lyre, beginning to pluck a couple of his strings looking up into the sky. "Do you think our parents ever miss us?" Afy looked down at him, frowning. "Are you telling me Apollo doesn't talk to you?" He shook his head no, looking back down at his instrument. She looked away as she felt bad for her talking about her mother and them talking last night. "I wonder if Kira talks to her dad.." She sighed deeply, looking at the tracks. Five minutes later the train approached and they both hopped on and took a seat. There was no one on the train, so he continued to play. Afy watched him quietly, holding her stomach from being so hungry even though she just ate. 30 minutes later the train stopped and they headed towards Kiras house only 5 minutes away, thank goodness. "I'm sorry for calling you fat earlier.. It was very ungentle-men like. My father would have probably killed me." Belvedere blushed rubbing the back of his neck. "it's okay, Bel. I forgive you. I know you was just teasing anyways.." While they chatted they stepped foot on her property eyeing the apartment complex. "Kira? You here yet?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira had had time to hide the head, take a shower and change clothes. The pizza had arrived about 15 minutes ago. "Where the hall are they? It doesn't take this long to get here." She mumbled to herself as she paced her apartment. She took the notion to look out her apartment window and sighed at seeing them just standing there. She open her window. "Hey! You got to go buzz the door so i can let y'all in!" She yelled down at them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Afy giggled excitedly as she ran to the door, pressing the button and jumped up and down. Really excited to get some food and something to drink. Paul dragged behind and chuckled at how adorable she was being. They both headed up the stairs and stopped in front of her door, giving a hard knock./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira opened and the door and let them enter. "Geez, what took you guys so long?" She asked as she went into her kitchen to grab some glasses and some drinks. The pizza boxes were sitting already on the table, ready to be devoured. "So? Movie?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Movies rot your brain cells. How about we talk and actually get to know each other more?" Bel, placed his bag on the floor next to the door, walking over to the table to sit down. The blue haired girl put her hair up in a high ponytail and plopped down in her chair, grabbing four pieces of pizza. Bel raised an eyebrow at he then looked at Kira./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira was trying not to get sick as she watched Afy stuff her face. "If you wanna talk then fine. We really don't much about each other, or well Me and Afy don't know you and vice versa." Kira grabbed a slice and placed it on her plate. "You start though Belvedere, its your idea."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"He nodded as he took a bite of his pizza. "Well first. Do you both know where you came from and why you're here?" He grabbed his necklace, looking between both of them. Afy had her cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk and looking at Kira. "Nooo.." she muffled out as she swallowed. "Come to think of it I don't remember much of my past. And the fact that my mother is Aphrodite. As far as that. I think I have always lived here."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira, unlike Afy, knew. "If you're asking if we know we're demi-gods than yeah, we know that." She took a bite of pizza. "My mother died two years ago from a car accident. She met Poseidon one day when she was taking photo's at the ocean front. My mother was a photographer, she told me my father and her fell in love instantly. He stuck around till after i was born, then left. I only ever met him once, and that was when mom died. " she paused and looked thoughtful. "Honestly, its strange for there to be FOUR demi-gods in one area, its unheard of really. With all of us together, we're going to attract a lot of monsters...seeing as how they can smell us."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Well as of right now there is only three of us. No one has seen or heard from grey. So I think he ran." Afy frowned, but we quickly snapped out of it to eat another slice of pizza. "Well as for me. My mother is still alive. But her and I are not on good graces because the thinks we are spawns of Hades..." He averted his eyes continuing to talk. "I hope and I attempted everyday to talk to my father. I have only seen him once. And that was the day I turned 8. He told me I had powers, responsibility, and most of all I was a demigod. I was put in this world to protect humans. And kill monsters." He looked to Kira. Afy looked between them both. "I live in an orphanage."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira studied Belvedere. "You weren't 'put' here. Your dad couldn't hold is sexual urges down for a human woman and had sex with her." She glanced at Afy. "I know you live in an orphanage, which I don't know why. You're old enough to get your own place." Kira stood up to retrieve a glass of ice tea. "Something you two are lucky ON is that you two have siblings. Being a child of the big three is rare... so Prince and I...probably don't have any siblings. Honestly the big three aren't even supposed to have kids because of the pact they made to never have anymore kids but..." she shrugged. "Looks like they broke that."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I stay there because I want to. And I get my way. They even let me have my own room. So I don't have to share with any of the other girls. And I get my privacy." She smiled softly, looking down. "My mom told me I was a demigod, I think when I was 6. She could only stay for s day so I had to focus and learn before she left. But since then I get to talk to her." Bel looked at the wall as he then closed his eyes. "The one I am really curious too is the one who is missing. You both say he is the Prince of darkness? Then why is he such an arrogant pinhead? And so full of himself?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira shrugged. "I know personally that being a child of one of the Big three is hard. We are pursued my monster much more severely than other Demi-gods. With him being a son of Hades..make it much worse. Hades isn't accepted by the other gods so him being his son...kinda makes him an outcast." Kira suddenly felt a ping of guilt. "He probably acts the way he does because of that reason. I can bet you Hades has never made contact with him, and Alex doesn't get accepted where he goes by other gods or Demi-gods because if it relations...even though he is a prince...which I really want to know how he is a prince?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Afy squealed excitedly as she pushed her pizza to the side. "He became a prince when he was a baby. Have you seen the man he calls his Butler? Well his mom gave him to the butler, since the butler worked I the castle for the king and queen. They tried really hard to have kids. Joseph brought the baby to them and they took him in like he was their son. And he is the next king. But rumors has it the king and queen are dead and Alex lives alone there with Joseph his Butler. He is like the father he has never had. From what my mother said, Alex's mother is Medusa." Belvederes eyes widened as he choked on his soda, breathing and coughing slowly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira actually dropped her pizza on her lap as she stared wide eyes at Afy. "Medusa?!" Her brain went into overload. "Hades and Medusa...Hades actually...that's gross." She muttered picking her pizza up. "So he is the illegitimate/adopted prince...that makes sense." She said and looked up at her ceiling. "Damn it... I'm kinda starting to feel guilty now. Poor guy has it rough in the parent department." His smarts ass comments came to her kind and she scowled. "Then again... Never mind... He's a freaking jerk./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""He doesn't even know he is adopted. The talk is around him. But it never came up when he was around. Joseph made sure it stayed secret." Afy finished off her soda and her four slices of pizza, reaching for a fifth. Belvedere looked over her body. "Where do you even out it all...?" She stood up, punching him in the face, continuing to eat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""And how do you know this Afy? I doubt your mother has been this forthcoming with information, especially since she has no connection with him." Kira asked as she narrowed her eyes at her friend./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""She told me. They all talk up there you know. About every demigod down here. Who does what and why they do it." She sighed, looking around the room. "Where did you out the head?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira stared at Afy confused. "Afy the gods are to busy to worry about their kids. Do you know how many of them there are? There are some kids that haven't been claimed yet by their parents so I don't see how that's possible." Kira placed her plate down. "They don't care about us enough to sit around and gossip about us Afy. They are have to much crap to do and the only way they are all together is dying the summer and winter solstice."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""You have a point.. But. Anyways.. what's next on the agenda?" She sighed, leaning back I her chair. Beldevere stood walking over to his bag and pulled out his lyre, sitting on the couch. "Yeah. Our parents could really care less if we made it alive, honestly. Sometimes I wish I was never even born." He plucked at his strings, closing his eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira threw a coke lid at him. "Don't you dare start all that depressive bullshit." She said as she stood up to clean the trash up. "It'll be dark in about 7?hours sooo I say we have a lord of the rings marathon!" Kira said holding up the DVD's/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I like my chances of death, please?" He laughed as he continued to play a tune. Afy hopped over her couch sitting next to Kira. "I am excited. My first movie!" She clapped her hands excitedly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira put the first movie in and went to turn the light off in the kitchen and other areas to where they weren't needed to be on. She fixed her thermostat to a lower temp, two extra body heats made it a little warm for her liking. She sat back on the couch and hit play./p 


	3. Movie And A Killing?

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Afy snuggled in next to Kira, wide eyed as she wasn't paying attention to anyone falling head over heels for the Elf. She squealed every time he was on the screen. belvedere kept chuckling, sitting up as he reached for his drink on the table, ending up grabbing Afys' hand as she reached down to grab what she thought was her drink. Afy looked down at her hand trailing her eyes up to look at him. A deep red blush slipped across her cheeks as she pulled away, continuing to watch the TV. Bel grabbed his drink, taking a sip, trying to not show any affection at he smiled slightly, beginning to play softly again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira sighed as the second movie ended. She looked up at the clock and smiled, it was finally dark. "Alright then." She stood up and walked into her room to grab the head where she hid it. She slipped on some different black shorts and a black hooded vest over her dark purple shirt, its best to blend in with the night. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and went to rejoin the others. "Its a walk to get tot he park so we better hurry." She said shouldering the bag and looking over at the two. "How are we going to dig the hole? Because I don't have a shovel."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Lets worry about it when we get there. We need to go now." Belvedere rushed them out of the door and shutting Kiras door behind them. Afy looked at her dress and shoes and waved her hand over them changing them into black leggings and a black baggy sweater with ankle boots. Bel looked her over then opened the door for them. "Luckily for both of you I can just disappear into thin air without being seen. So no one will ever know I was there." He smirked, beginning to walk towards the direction of the park. "Then if we get caught, you get free. Is that what you're saying?" Afy glared at him, hitting his arm again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira just chuckled. "We wont get caught. I've had plenty of practice bending the mist, if any mortals see us they will think we are doing something other than digging a hole." Kira said as they walked. People were still milling around, but none of them paid them any mind. They looked like school kids, probably walking home after staying late at some school activity. Kira sighed when they finally made it to the park, she looked over in the direction the castle was located. "Is best if we stay as far as possible away from over there. I really don't want the prince popping in on us." She said and walked towards the far side of the park, in the more forested part./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Afy looked around then looked at the ground. "So, what do we do now? I mean.. Without a shovel and all. I don't mind getting my hands dirty!" She bit her lip, wiggling a little dance. Belvedere sighed as he looked down at the ground. "I mean. it's not a bad idea to dig with our hands.." He got down on his knees, beginning to rip and pull the grass up from the dirt, Afy following along after him, giggling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira watched them for a moment, she looked around the area for anything that could use instead. She blinked and walked over to a perfectly good shovel leaning against a tree. "Guys? What are the chances that a shovel just magically appears?" She asked holding up said shovel for them to see./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""uhm.. Kira, why would there be a random shovel just laying around...?" She stood up, dusting off her dirt filled hands, helping Bel up. "Yeah.. That's a bit stra-.."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""What do you think you three are doing on the property after hours? You know there is a curfew!" A man walked off the path of the road, wearing a solid black and white tux, propping his wheel barrel up and staring at Kira. "And is this my shovel? What are you doing with it?" He eyed her, his face was angry. he looked closely at her, thinking then grabbed his shovel back and put it in the wheel barrel. "You have 5 minutes to tell me what is going on or I am calling the authorities.."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""It's not what you think! We were planting flowers in memory of the fallen king and queen!" Afy bursted out, covering her mouth as she looked at Kira. The man looked at her then tossed the shovel back to Kira. "I'll be over here. When you're done. You three are coming with me, shortly after!" He walked back to the wheel barrel, walking over back onto the path to head to the castle, waiting patiently./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira stared at Afy for a moment like she was crazy. "Planting flowers?! We don't have any flowers!" She said angrily as she glanced back at the man, not wanting to seem suspicious she dug the shovel into the ground and started to dig. Once a sizable hole was dug, she kneeled down and turned her back to the man so she could put the head in the hole without him seeing. Luckily her black jacket was still rapped around it and it was dark so you couldn't see much. She pushed the dirt back over the hole and stood up wiping her hands off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Are you guys going with him? Because he is kinda creepy looking.." Belvedere looked over to his darkened silhouette. "We have to! He works for the grounds and the castle.. If we run, he will come back over here and look at what we dug then he will tell the cops." Afy tightened her ponytail, looking at the ground. "Why not let him look? Then he can look into her eyes and turn to stone." He hissed as he rubbed the back of his head in annoyance. Afy punch him in the arm again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira sighed. "Come on, we just need to go with him. He's dressed in a tux, which means he's someone important to the castle. So if we run, guess who's finding out?" She said as she gave them a pointed look. "I really don't want to deal his royal ass right now." She grabbed both their arms and pulled them towards the guy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Belvedere mumbled under his breath as he shrugged himself out of her grip, walking behind them. Afy locked her arm into Kiras as she looked at her. "Do I need to talk to him?" She batted her eyes, giggling. The man pushed himself off of the barrel, picking it up as he looks at them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira gave Afy an annoyed look. "NO!" She whispered harshly and walked a little faster to catch up with the man. "Just keep quiet and don't say anything stupid." She mumbled glancing back at Belvedere "and whatever we do, act like NORMAL teenagers."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"They both nodded as Afy locked her arm with belvedere, kissing his cheek. "Come on, babe! We need to catch up!" She dragged him along following behind Kira. The man began walking on the road, looking straight ahead as he took the shovel and placed it back in the barrel. He looked up at the moon, heavily in thought./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira almost choked as she watched Afy. That's not what she had in mind but okay. She let her eyes grow wide as they passed onto the castle grounds. It was simply gorgeous. She looked up at the mysterious guy they were following. Why did he look familiar?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Joseph stopped walking and left the barrel where it was placed, looking back at them. "Come on now. No need to be so slow." he pushed them all inside the gate, locking it with a huge padlock, looking around. He turned on his feet, nodding. Looking Kira in the eyes. "So.. What's really out there? Clearly you three think I am some kind of dumb ass. 'planting flowers' my ass.." his eyebrow arched as he pursed his lips waiting for an answer. Afy gulped, looking towards Kira. Paul huffed loudly as he re-situated his bag pack. The noise causing him to look away from Kira to him. "And why do YOU have such a big bag? What could a teenager possibly carry in school?" Belvedere gulped this time, stuttering. "W-w-well.. I carry it because I am a huge book nerd and I like t-to r-read, Sir." He looked away, clinging onto his bag. The guy sighed. "And the bag you threw in the dirt, was?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira pursed her lips. "I'm carrying the bag sir." She said as she showed him the bag she had earlier. "We planted flowers like we said we were. Why would we bury a bag pack anyways when we can just throw it away in a dumpster?" She asked as she situated her the bag on her shoulders. "Did you just bring us here to question us and delve into our personal lives, because I believe that's against the law."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Don't play dumb with me Miss Kira.." He cut his eyes at her, groaning. "No more questions. Follow me." He turned on his feet walking up the huge stairs towards the castle door. Afy looked at Kira wide-eyed and then Bel. "how.. Did he.. Know your name?" He let go of Paul and made Kira face her. "Do you know him?!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira after the guy. How the hell did he know her name? Her mind went into overdrive as she looked him up and down. The realization slapped her in the face. "Oh shit." She whispered softly in horror. "Guys...that's HIS personal butler."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Afy groaned, hitting Kira in the arm. "Seriously?! How do you know?! This means we have to talk to the royal assness..." She twiddled with her hair, sighing under her breath. Belvedere followed behind them. "You must've done something to upset him. because he seems pissed.. I mean. Besides breaking and entering and staying out past our curfew..." Joseph turned around looking at the tree, then opened the door. "You three go towards the study. I will be with you in a minute." His words were cold, as he headed up the stairs in the house towards his bedroom./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira walked towards where she assumed was the study. Looking around Kira sighed and sat down on the couch that was available. "This is about to suck, and as for how i know he's the prince's butler is because i seen him at school enrolling him."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Afy shut the door behind them, turned around really fast and pointed her finger at Kira. "I told you what I said was true! See the way he accepted it about the flowers!" she giggled, plopping down on the couch. "Look how fancy this place is! how could someone like him live here? Kira, you should marry him!" her eyes sparkled as she clapped excitedly. "has anyone ever told you, you are rather annoying?" He looked over his shoulder, staring at her. "We need to leave. I do not feel good about this."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira looked up at Belvedere. "You got that feeling too huh?" She ignored Afy's complete stupidness and stood up. "We need to leave..now." She walked briskly out of he study and towards the front door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Where are you going?" The butler stood at the bottom of the stairs, wearing a cleaner suit then before. A door slammed in the top of the stairs as a grey haired boy walked out and was just about to head down the stairs when he stopped, wide eyed staring at the three of them. "Well.. If it isn't the bottom-feeder, sun breather and the public whore themselves.." he smirked, hopping up on the stairs rail, sliding down and skidding next to Joseph. "BUTLER! Why are they in my house?!" He looked up at him, growling. "My Lord.. I found them in the Osaka castle park grounds. They were digging a hole to plant 'flowers'.." He held a tray with four wine glasses of soda in them. "Flowers huh? For what?" He looked over towards them, biting his lip looking at Kira./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira looked up at him in annoyance. She smiled sweetly. "Yes flowers, flowers I'd be more than happy to show your royal, spoiled ass." She said as she turned towards him, crossing her arms./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Alex grunted as he looked at Joseph, grabbing a wine glass, taking a drink. "I take it you missed me!" He smirked. Walking out of the main door and headed downstairs. Afy went to throw a punch at him but Bel caught her arm, looking at her sternly shaking his head no. She tugged on her arm and stormed outside with Bel. "You all don't want your drinks before you leave?" He grinned. "NOT FROM YOUR ROYAL ASS!" Afy huffed and stormed towards the open field. Bel chuckled watching how tough she tried to be. Alex shrugged, tossing his empty glass towards his butler, then shoved his hands into his pockets./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira sighed as she watched Afy make a fool of herself. "Belvedere, go after her. We don't need another uh." She glanced at Alex. "Incident to happen and her be alone." She said nodding towards Afy. She glanced at Alex. She really didn't like him and his attitude./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Belvedere sighed, running after Afy. Alex shuffled down the stairs heading towards them. "So, what kind of flowers did you plant? And let me guess.. it's for my parents?" He tilted his head looking back at her. "Unless it's something bigger.." he smirked. His grey eyes sharpening into her soul./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira looked down at him and smiled. "You really wanna know?" She asked as she walked down the steps. "Then follow me your highness." She walked away from him and towards Afy and Belvedere./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""ROOARR."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira paused and snapped her head towards the tree line. "What the hell was that?" A sound of a tree snapping and loud footsteps echoing around the yard greeted her ears before a very large creature stepped out from the tree line. "Oh sweet goddess." She whispered in horror./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"The creature had five heads, the middle one reared it head back and spewed fire into he air./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""HYDRA!" She screamed and tackled Alex behind the stone steps. "AFY! BELVEDERE! HIDE!"/p  
p class="" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Alex looked at her, his eyes widened as he looked around the corner, pushing Kira off. And was that a slight blush..? He pushed himself off the stairs and hopped up on top of the stone pillar, reaching his hands out in front of him, palms down as he stood his rose his hands, black shadows escaping his hands as it shot into the ground. All around Afy and Belvedere what looked as if the ground was being dug up, skeletons coming from the ground, smirking. he used his left hand to force two sharp rocks in front of the hydra in a cross, blocking it path. Alex jumped off the pillar running towards The other two. Afy was screaming as fell down in front of the freshly dug hole, throwing all of the dirt out as fast as she could. Belvedere knelt down, opening his bag quickly pulling out his bow and two arrows, drawing back his bow as he shot it and hit one of the heads in both eyes. "Guys! I think we need a little more fire power!" He stood, running sideways, aiming another arrow, shooting it into one of the heads jawline. As the skeletons were standing they ran after the hydra full force, causing three of the heads to snap and shoot fire at some of them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Whatever you do, don't cut off its heads!" Kira screamed as she ran towards Afy. She was able to grab hold of the girl and throw her sideways as a jet of fire hit where she just was. Kira felt her arm get singed from the flames. She watched as the skeletons attacked the Hydra, though they were melted by the flames as they got to close to the middle head. Her gaze landed on a water fountain and she trusted her hand out, the water rose up and rushed towards the Hydra, knocking it over. She created a wall of water that pushed it backwards away from them. "Afy! Get the head!" She yelled as she did her best to keep her concentration up. Her arm most likely had a second degree burn going on./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Afy nodded as she finally dug up the head, tossing it over as she stayed behind Kira. Belvedere glanced over, running over to pick up the head, kneeling down before Kira, pulling it out of the bag and holding it up. Afy looked over at Alex whom was almost in front of them. "Alex look away!" That caught Alex attention as he turned to look right when Belvedere revealed the gorgons eyes. He looked over at Alex. "Oh shit! NOO!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira let the wall of water drop as Belvedere revealed the head. She watched in slow motion as Alex turned around to look at them. She felt her heart stop when his eyes looked at the gorgon head. "ALEX NO!" She screamed as her arm stretched out towards him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Alex looked at the Gorgon head in shock, not making a single movement. Belvedere covered the head back up, looking at the Hydra as it slowly turned to stone. Afy covered her eyes, crying as she tried to stand, holding onto Bel's arm. Alex snapped out of it as he looked up at the now stone Hydra. "What... Happened!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira stared at him in shock. She took a few steps forward to poke him in the chest. "How did you...that's..." she made the mistake of lifting her injured arm and cried out in pain as she cradled her injured arm against her chest. She looked down at it. It was blistered and an ugly red, definitely a second degree burn if not a third./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Belvedere ran over to her, making her sit on the ground, hovering over her leg. "Let me help.. Afy go grab some water. She needs it." He looked up at her, his eyes flickering to green. Afy nodded, running over to the fountain and retrieved some water in a bottle and bringing it back, smiling to Kira through misty eyes. Alex looked over at her arm, smirking. "Jesus water breather.. Can you just stop getting hurt?" He pushed himself on wards as he picked up the bag, looking in it. "So.. A Gorgon huh? Interesting. Where did you kill it?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira looked up at Alex as Belvedere worked on her arm. "If me saving a friends life means getting hurt, I'll do it every time." She said as she took the bottle from Afy and poured a little on her arm. "We were attacked today at school by the gorgon. And now a Hydra." Kira sighed and took a. Drink o the water. "Two monsters in one day, isn't a coincidence. I feel like someone is out to get us."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Alex nodded as he closed the bag, throwing it over his shoulder. "How about you three come to the castle. my treat for food. All you can eat junk food and sweets." He gloated. Afy popped her head up looking at him. "Let's go!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""One moment.." Bel placed his hand over her would, a bright light came from his palm as he put all of his focus into it. a warm heat came from the light as it began to sting, then gave a sooth cooling breeze as it fully healed. "There.. Alright. I am down to eat again. These powers can drain someone.." He smiled looking at Kira, helping her up. Afy smiled as she clapped excitedly and jumped around them. Alex glanced over towards Kira, then began to walk up the stairs. "BUTLER! FULL BUFFET, STAT!" Joseph bowed then headed towards the kitchen as the grey headed boy headed towards his bedroom./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira flexed her fingers as she looked at her now healed arm. "Thanks Belvedere." She followed the two of them back towards the house. As they waited she took her time looking around. She stopped at a partially opened door, pushing it open further she gasped as she walked into a very impressive library. She could get lost in here going through the books that laid in wait. Just waiting to be read./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Alex looked back, looking for Kira. He pointed for the other two to go straight down the hall to the grandfather double doors. He waited for them to leave before he slipped into the library. his eyes flickered as he looks her up and down, smirking. "Did I say you could come into my personal space..?" He hissed, slamming the door shut, leaning against it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira looked back at him, she regarded him coolly as her gaze flickered back towards massive library. "You were taking forever prince. The door was open anyways." She mumbled as her fingers brushed against a book laying in a table. "Books hold knowledge, knowledge that we can't comprehend unless we read them."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"He nodded, looking over each row of books. "That is what happens when you have more then enough time on your hands, plus being home-schooled since I was a child." he tapped multiple spines of the books. Biting his lip as he trailed his nail over one book, pulling it out and opening a page, reading out loud. "Now faire hippolita, our nuptiall houre drawes on apace: Foure happy daies bring in Another moon: but Oh, me thinks, how slow this old moon wanes; She lingers my desires like a step-dame, or a dowager, long withering out a yong mans revennew..." he cut himself off, looking up at the many other books. "that is how I got around in life. Parents always busy, they died, only my butler." He closed the book, setting it back in its place. Then turned around to head out of the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira stared after him as small smile graced her lips. "Does the prince have a hidden guilty pleasure that I'm seeing?" She asked as she looked at the book he laid down. "I'm sorry though, bout your parents. I know the feeling of loss though. I lost my mother a couple years ago." She gave him a sad smile. "You know you're not so bad...sometimes."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"He placed his hand on the door, glancing over his shoulder at her. "I killed them.." he shot her a grin, licking his lips as he exited the room, heading towards his sleeping chambers. "You better hurry. You will miss dinner.." he hissed softly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira stood there for a moment stunned. "I take it back. He's an asshole." She mumbled as she headed towards the dining hall, she stopped halfway though and turned towards the entrance of the house. She wasn't hungry and honestly she just wanted some air. That guy, unnerved her. She pushed the double doors open and walked outside to sit on the steps./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Alex pushed open the double doors, holding it open for Kira. He raised an eyebrow, looking around the hallway for her. Sighing as he walked into his room seeing Beldevere and Afy kissing on his bed. Entangled in a passionate kiss. The grey haired boys eyes widened as he backed out of the room slowly, getting shivers as he turned around and walked outside for some fresh air. He was looking down at his feet, glancing up to see Kira. "Well.. I am not hungry either. And your friend Afy. Well. her mouth is stuffed too." He shuddered picturing the image./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira chuckled. "I figured those two would hook up eventually." She looked out over the beautiful sight in front of her, well wasn't charred or broken from the fight earlier. "A lot quicker than I even imagined though." She sat back on her hands and stretched her legs out in front of her. Her shorts were dirty from the fighting and her vest had small burn holes in it. She unzipped it and slipped it off, revealing her purple tank top./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"The boy hopped up on the pillar looking down at her. "Well what do you know.. the first time I've ever been above a water breather." He teased as he adjusted his crown. "You smell like fish and toilet water."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira glared up at him and with a flick of her wrist, water shot out of no where to hit him making him fall off the pillar and onto the ground. "Now you're bellow one." She commented as she looked down at his fallen figure. "And for your information, I smell like a fresh sea breeze and lilies."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Afy walked out of the door and sat beside Kira. "You two finally getting along I see." Alex grunted as he stood up, looking away. "Do I need new sheets?" He growled. Afy shook her head no really fast as she blushed looking down. "H-how did you know...?" He looked at her, smirking. "I can smell your whorish scent all over the place." Afy stood walking walking over to deck him in the face. "Now you listen here! I'm tired of you putting us all down! You're gonna listen to me and listen good! Say another negative thing towards us and I will find a way to put you back in hell... Or worse." She went to swing, but he grabbed her wrist, forcing her onto her knees, towering over her. The shadows shifting and swaying around them as he stared into her eyes. The shadows trailing up her body, wrapping around her neck. "Say one more word. And it's bye bye Aphrodite." Afy choked out a help and kicked her feet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira's hand locked around the wrist that was holding Afy's hand. Using it as leverage she kicked Alex in his stomach, forcing him up and away from Afy. She glared at they grey haired boy as she felt Afy grip her leg. The wind picked up around them and swirled around Kira's body, making her hair whip around wildly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""If you ever touch her again, your father will be receiving your soul early, because I will kill you." She growled as a mini storm appeared around her. Her blue eyes were glowing in the dim light as she looked at him with with attainable hate./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"He grabbed her foot, forcing her onto the ground. Using the shadows he held her down and stood over her. "I'm not scared of you. Or her. Or him. I'm not scared of anyone!" What crush he had for her was now gone. Nothing but pure hatred filled his eyes as he lifted his hands causing the shadows to tightly pull on her arms and legs making her feel like she was ripping. He looked into her eyes, eyebrows curved as he looked at her with disgust. As he lifted his arm a arrow shot through his chest causing him to break focus and lose control of the shadows, but he fell on his knees, coughing up blood./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira sat up and looked behind her at Belvedere. "What the hell Belvedere?" She asked as she scooted over to the grey haired boy. She ignored his look and grabbed hold of his shirt and ripped it open down his chest. "We don't want to kill him, even if he is an asshole." She locked gazed with him and furrowed her brow. Water circled around the two of them, locking around his hands, arms and legs. "Don't. Move." She said as she looked down at the arrow. Damn it was far to close to his heart. The water climbed up his body and encircled the arrow. "Belvedere, get your damn ass over here. I'm pulling this arrow out and then YOU are going to help me heal him!" She said glaring at the archer over her shoulder. She shoved a piece of cloth in Alex's mouth and took hold of the arrow. "I hope this hurts." She whispered to him as she yanked it out of his body./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Alex scream into the cloth, falling to the ground as his breathing becomes lighter. He spits out the cloth groaning from the pain. The hatred left his eyes but they filled with sorrow. He looked up to her, touching her cheek weakly. His eyes rolling to the back of his head, his arm falling beside him. Beldevere ran over placing his hand over his open would, causing a burst of light once again. He waited to take it off after five minutes. The wound had healed, nothing but a scar. He leaned down, listening to his heart. "There isn't a beat.. we need to go now! Before his Butler comes!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira waved Belvedere off and placed her hand over his chest, closing her eyes. The storm picked up around her again, sparks of electricity traveled through the air. Kira's eyes snapped open as the electrify traveled through her body and into Alex's heart, jumping starting it. She leaned over him panting and rested her cheek against his chest, a breathe of relief escaped her when she picked up a faint heart beat. "He's okay." She whispered as fatigue hit her like a wrecking ball, making her slump over on top of the unconscious boy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Joseph ran outside looking around, as he spotted the boy on the ground. "Oh.. no no no no... You two! Help me." They helped move them both into Alex's bed chambers laying them side by side. He placed rags on their heads and looked at the ground feeling sorry for not being by his side. "You two have caused enough damage. You may leave. I will drop her off at school when she awakens.." Afy frowned as she pulled on Bel's shirt making them leave and go home. Joseph stood clapping to make the light shut off, closing the door behind him. Alex shook in his sleep as he laid still, but his hand cupped hers, making him snore softly as he rested/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira groaned as she came into an awake state. She shifted slightly and rolled over on something rather warm. Whatever she was laying on felt like a cloud, and the warmth was inviting enough to make her start to fall back asleep. She inhaled through her nose and sighed as a scent hit her, something smelt divine. Her hand tightened on whatever she was holding. Her eyes snapped open a second later and she sat up quickly to look down. Alex's sleeping face greeted her. Her eyes trailed down to the thing her hand was holding, they widened marginally at seeing it was HIS hand. A small scream left her as she moved backwards away from the boy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"The boy laid there, unconsciously. Snoring softly as he mumbled something under his breath. He winced from what pain was still left in his body from his muscles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira was internally freaking. Why the hell was she in bed with him? How did she even get here? Her eyes looked around for a clock, it was only 3:00 am... casting her gaze back to the sleeping boy Kira frowned and moved back towards him. He looked...adorable in his sleep. Her hand reached out hesitantly to brush his hair out of his face. Biting her lip Kira weighed her options. Giving up, she slowly laid down back but left a foot of space between her and him. She stare at him for a long while, until her eyes once again closed in sleep./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Joseph busted through the door, opening all of the curtains to his room and clapped his hands. Alex jumped out of his skin as he sat straight up looking at him. "YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A DAMN HEART ATTACK?! YOU'RE REALLY TESTING ME WITH CERBERUS!" He yelled as he placed his hand on what he thought was the bed, but instead a soft, warm... Hand?! He trailed the hand and looked over Kira. "UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... WHY IS SHE IN MY BED?!" He jumped out of bed, walking back and forth getting light headed from thinking so much. "My Lord, Miss Kira.. I have you both a set of clothes set out in the master bathroom in there. I took the luxury while you were sleeping to grab your things for school from your apartment." He smiled as he handed her a tray of breakfast, setting Alex's on the nightstand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira was rubbing her eyes groggily. "You went to my apartment? How the hell did you get inside?" She blinked her eyes to try and clear the blurriness. Her gaze snapped from the butler to Alex and she felt her face heat up. She actually slept in the same damn bed as him. Looking away she rubbed her eyes again. "School is closed...until they fix it" she mumbled as she looked back at the pair of them. She went to move off the bed and stand. Her legs gave out from under though and she fell forward towards the ground./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"He got off his feet quickly as he ran to grab her before she fell on the floor. He slowly laid her back down on his bed groaning. "JESUS... YOU WEIGH A TON!" Joseph slapped his forehead as he shut the door behind him. A soft smile appeared on his face though. Knowing that love is blossoming among them. Alex ran and closed all the curtains and jumped back on his bed. "What happened? You didn't try to come on to me while I was asleep did you?!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira glared rather harshly at him. "Oh please, who would want to come onto you?" She asked as she sat up and moved away from him. "After i saved your life, which you're welcome for by the way, i passed out from exhaustion and woke up in here right along with you." She said and looked away from him to glare at the wall. Stupid, egotistical, pompous asshole./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"He smirked. "You saved my life? I thought you hated me?" He sprawled out on the bed, closing his eyes as he relaxed like he did last night./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira turned back to look at him. "I do hate you, and was prepared to kill you last night for hurting Afy." She stood up off the bed and walked towards the bathroom, pausing to look at him over her shoulder. "Don't expect me to save it again." She closed the door behind her and looked around for her clothes. She paused momentarily and turned the shower on. She needed it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"He sighed as he rolled over on his bed, grabbing a book from his mini shelf and started reading it. Kiras phone began ringing wildly as Afys name popped up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira stepped out of the shower feeling much better than she did before. She paused as she wrapped the towel around herself, she heard her phone going off. Without thinking she opened the bathroom door and rushed to grab her phone, it shut off when she picked it up. "Well shit." She said as she looked at the missed calls from Afy. She completely forgot he was in the room and she was just in a towel./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"The grey haired boy sat up on his bed, continuing to read as he heard the bathroom door open, he instinctively looked up to see her in a towel. His eyes widened as he looks at her body, a deep blush skips across his cheeks as he clears his throat. Right then Joseph walked in with a tray of snacks and two win glasses, he looked at her, dropping his tray and falling backwards with a nosebleed. "GET THE HELL IN THE BATHROOM! YOUR NAKED... OH MY GOD.. " He jumped up grabbing a pillow and throws it at her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira squeaked and dodged the pillow, she ducked back inside the bathroom and leaned heavily against the door. "Oh my god." She groaned as she went o gather her clothes. She felt a blush creep to cheeks when she looked them over. Why?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Tossing the towel aside she pulled the black undergarments on and looked at the clothing of choice. It was one of her dresses. It connected around the neck to show her shoulders off, the length was only to her mid-thigh and had black lace along the bottom. Pulling it on, she did her best to dry her hair and walked back out of the bathroom, now presentable./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Alex was looking out a window I his room, he inhaled deeply as he placed a palm on the window pane. He got a drink from the wine in his other hand. "Hope you had a good shower..." He looked over at her, his eyes widening once again as he felt his knees give out. Looking up her legs and over her body, feeling a bit of heat rush to his cheeks, turning around again. "You're not Poseidon's daughter. You're a siren from the depths of the ocean. To lure men to them with songs and then you kill them..." he teased, trying to not look at her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira just blinked at him. What the hell was he talking about? She glanced over at her probably now cold breakfast and sighed. "I should head home. Afy is probably already waiting for me at my apartment." She went to collect her belongings, stuffing them in her bag./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"He shrugged her off, going into the bathroom to shower himself. The thought of her in the dress was overwhelming him he turned on the cold shower, stripping his clothes off and getting inside, pressing himself against the wall, sighing. "Goodbye.."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira frowned after him and walked out of his room and down the stairs, heading towards the front door. She paused momentarily, but pushed her thoughts aside and opener the front door leaving the castle. She walked briskly across the grounds as she made her escape./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"After Alex showered he put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a sailor striped shirt with a navy blue scarf and combat boots. Walking over to grab his crown he placed it on his head, looking at the cold breakfast that wasn't touched from either of them. He sighed, grabbing a different book from the shelf and headed towards the library./p 


	4. Shopping & Flirting

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira wasn't in a good mood. On her long walk home, she got more stairs and cat calls than she would have liked. She ended up taking the train after a bit and some guy thought it cute to grope her under her dress. He ended up with an almost broken wrist./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"She sighed once she entered her apartment. Placing her bag down she popped down on the couch and stared up at her ceiling. Well that was interesting./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Afy Banged on the door Waiting for Kira to answer. "I know you're in there! Open up!" She looked around the hallway, holding a lot of to go food./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira sat up and looked towards her apartment door. Getting up, she walked over and opened the door. "How did you get inside my building?" She asked as her eyes raked over all the food in Afy's arms. "And what is all that?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Well.. I didn't want to bother you until I got inside. Luckily for me, a guy was heading in to his apartment. And he let me in.. With some mind changing words." She giggled walking past her and placing the food on the table. "I brought food and drinks. Now.. Give me the deets woman! Cause the royal asses butler made us leave."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira sat back on he couch and eyed all the food Afy laid out. Seeing as how the last thing she ate was the pizza yesterday, she was very hungry. Reaching forward she snagged a bag of potato chips and munched on one. "There are no details. Woke up this morning, showered and left."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Are you serious? We laid you by him! Hahahah. You didn't cuddle?" She leaned forward, wiggling her eyebrows. Reaching to grab a container of fried rice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira shot her a dirty look. "Afy, don't even go there with me. Nothing happened between the prince and I." She picked up a container and opened it peering inside. "Now what i wanna know is about you and Belvedere?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""There is nothing there.. we kissed.. hahah.." she laughed nervously as she adjusted herself in her seat. Now looking at the TV. "We were just talking and we said something similar.. and then it just happened." She blushed deeply, biting her lip./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Just kissed? I think it was more than that Afy. Even with your looks and how much you flirt with guys, Belvedere is the first one you actually showed an interest in." Kira said as she dug her chopsticks into her food. "So please..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"She blushed even more looking towards her. "I'm still a virgin if that is what you want to know! Besides. I need to keep my virginity. It is something special to me." She threw a chip at her, sticking her tongue out. "So did you even wake up last night?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira looked at her TV and sighed. "I was to exhausted, I stayed asleep until his royal ass woke me up very rudely this morning by yelling." She twirled her chopsticks around in her food. "Anyways...i got an email earlier. The school is actually going to reopen tomorrow."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Wow.. they already got it up and going again? That was fast." Afy fluffed her hair some as she took a big drink of her soda. "So I wonder what the deal is with the monsters lately.. Could someone be controlling them?" Her eyes closed as she laid her head back against the couch./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira stood up to throw her trash away and to grab something to drink. "Controlling no, monsters spawn from Tartarus, even if we kill them they will get reborn again in a matter of time. "She sat down and pulled the pen out of her pocket. "I can't say if they are directly attacking us for a reason or if someone is telling them to target us. Honestly, it outlets just be because they're four of us gathered in one place and they can smell us. Demi-gods are delicious delicacy to monsters."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Maybe we should all split up? So that way. They won't get to us. And they will be at a dead end!" She stood up smiling as if she said something genius. Putting her hands on her hips and giggling. "But you don't wanna be away from Royal pain in the state, huh."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""No that wouldn't be a good idea." Kira sighed and looked at her best friend. "We are now a team you know." She glared over at Afy for her prince comment. "You know I don't like him."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"She grinned. "Your tone of voice and your facial expressions say otherwise. Look how red your cheeks are becoming." She poked them, laughing as she headed to the bathroom./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira huffed as she fought the blush off her cheeks. Her mind wondered back to when she woke up the first time and she was holding his hand. He had surprisingly soft hands. Growling in irritation, Kira stood up and opened her double doors, walking outside in her balcony./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Alex was standing in front of the aquarium. Shoving his hands into his pockets, smirking. "Wonder what mischief I can get into today.." he sighed, walking down the street looking around at the people. He began humming to himself as he snatched a can of soda, popping the top. He opened his phone sending a text to Joseph, telling him to meet him at a Chinese food shop./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira looked back inside her apartment and sighed. "Afy, i don't care if you stay here or not but I'm going out. I need to go shopping." She yelled as she grabbed her flats and slipped them on. She made sure to grab her purse and keys and then walked out of her apartment./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Before Afy could say bye she slouch in the chair, finishing off her chips and flipped through the different channels on the TV./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira sighed as she walked through the shopping district. She was still wearing that dress, but her hair was down and falling down her back in soft waves. She paused outside a clothing store and promptly went inside. She needed some new shoes and maybe a new bra./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"He walked into the garden of the restaurant, sitting in a chair overlooking the shopping strip mall. "I'll take the sweet and sour chicken with lo mien and a large soda." He handed back the menu, looking up at the trees above him making shade. He leaned back, placing his hands on the back of his head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira sighed as she exited the store. They didn't have what she wanted there, although she did find somethings that she needed. Hooking the bags on her arm, Kira walked around the shopping area's. She should have had Afy come with her. She passed a Chinese restaurant and sighed as the smell hit her, she wasn't hungry though since Afy brought lunch./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Looking good baby doll." Kira glanced up to see a man leaning against a post, he looked to be about in his early twenties. Kira grimaced as the man looked her up and down. She should have changed her dress./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"He lifted his head up as he heard a guy cat calling. Eyes towards the girl, realizing it was Kira. He smirked, causing the shadows to form into a hand and slapped her ass roughly, hiding below the bushels./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira spun around and looked up at the guy, she brought her hand back and slapped in hard across the face. "Damn pervert!" She yelled loudly enough for people to look over. Giving him a glare she walked off ignoring his angry sputtering./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Alex bellowed a laugh as he laid some money on the table, just walking off and forgetting to eat. He followed her from s distance, grinning ear to ear. He enjoyed pestering her. It made him smile to see her get so worked up. It's kinda cute too. What am I thinking?! Ugh. Gross. He shook his head, hiding behind a huge rose bush, causing the shadows to grab her hand and lightly tug./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira jumped and looked down at her hand. Her brows furrowed in irritation. Her eyes quickly swept the area, looking for his royal ass. Not seeing him, she frowned and continued walking but she kept her eyes peeled for anything unusual./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"The boy snickered, peeking around the bush and disappeared on the opposite side of the street. Leaning against the brick wall as he watched her walking. He seen her fixing to walk into a long shadow on the sidewalk as he disappeared once again, popping out in front of her, smirking./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira froze when he appeared in front of her. She blinked at his smirking face and felt her face shift into a scowl. "I should have freaking known. Are you stalking me prince?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"He shook his head no as he walked around her. "Why of course not. I have food awaiting me at the nearby Chinese place. And I just heard a guy cat call you. So I decided to make it fun. Heh.." he licked his lips looking her up and down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira glared at him. "You! You smacked me didn't you little prick!" She turned with him, never letting him get behind her. Her grip tightened on her bags, her blue eyes locked on his face. "You're a nuisance."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Looks like you and your friends are stuck with me... After all.. us demigods must stick together." He winked, walking closer to twirl a strand of her hair in between his fingers, biting his lip./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira felt her cheeks heat up and she slapped his hand away, tucking her hair behind her ear. "You pull another stunt like last night and next time I won't bother yelling at Belvedere for shooting you." She snapped at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"He took his hand back, looking at her. "You yelled at him? But.. why?" He arched an eyebrow, tilting his head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira looked away. "He shot you in the chest with an arrow. Yeah, you deserved it and honestly if you touched Afy again or myself than I would have ended up hurting you but," she sighed and looked back at him. "He shot to kill you, which isn't something he should have done. So, I yelled at him for it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Is this a tone of concern I hear?" He stepped closer, pressing her against the rose vine wall, smirking. "If I am hearing it correctly.. it sounds like you actually care for me.." he whispered leaning in close to her face, like he was going to kiss her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira dropped her bags and placed her hands firmly against his chest, pushing him back to arms length. "In your dreams death boy, like I said earlier, I won't ever save you again."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"He pursed his lips, disappearing among the shadows to reappear behind her, trailing his fingers along her neck, chuckling as he disappeared again. This time no where around. But sitting at the Chinese restaurant, beginning to eat as he watched her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira stayed standing there for a few more minutes, she shivered involuntarily as the feel of his fingers lingered on her skin. Mentally slapping herself, Kira took in a deep breathe and continued her shopping trip. She really needed to find some new shoes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Afy was laying on Kiras couch, bored as ever as she pulled out her phone texting Kira asking when she was coming back or if she needed her help cause she was dying here. She wiggled her feet grabbing her fourth donut, taking a big bite. "I'm surprised I am not fat.. but it's all so good!" She squealed. Grey looked up at the sky as he finished his food. Lifting his glass he took a drink, then stood. He turned to thank the waitress as he headed out of the restaurant walking towards the Osaka cemetery./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Arriving home sometime later, Kira sighed as she laughed her shopping bags inside her house. "Afy, don't let me go shopping without you ever again." She said as she placed all her bags in the chair, turning to look down at the bus haired girl./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"She jumped up like a box spring. "What did you get?! Model for me!" She giggled, clapping her hands, sniffing the air. She raised an eyebrow. "What exactly happened on your shopping trip?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira just blinked at her. "What do you mean?" She asked as she picked her bags up and went to her bedroom to change. She pulled on the first outfit, pulling it quickly she walked out to model for Afy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"It was a white top, with a floral frilly skirt and brown belt around her waist./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Oh! That looks like my outfit! We are totally in sync with style! I'm so glad I have you as a friend!" She clapped excitedly, beginning to take fake pictures./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira posed a few times before going back to change again into the other two news outfits she bought. She came back out after while in some leggings and a sweater carrying a black bag that the Chanel label on it. "This is for you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Afy wiggled her bum like a dog excitedly. She snatched the bag, opening it up to see a cute hot pink purse with golden intertwined lacing in between the Handel's. She squealed as loud as she could, jumping off the couch and hugging Kira tightly. "I LOVE IT! You didn't have to! But I love it so much!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira chuckled and sat down. "Well I know you've been wanting a new purse and I passed by the Chanel store and viola." She yawned sleepily and propped her feet up on her coffee table. "Shopping wears me out though, I had to go all over the place just find those dang boots."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"She nodded, handing her a soda. "I bet. And you smell like death too.. jeez. How much did you sweat?" She looked at the TV, taking a sip of her drink./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira tensed. She smelled like death? Her face darkened slightly. That stupid, pompous ass. "Lugging those bags around all over the place had me doing a great workout." She said as she closed her eyes. "I should probably shower, but I don't wanna get up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I know that feeling! Have you seen Alex anymore today?" She tweeted as she glanced over at her, grinning. She stretched laying back on the couch./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira shook her head no, but paused and sighed, "I may have seen him while shopping, but it was briefly and not important." Kira looked at the TV and lazily watched it. She felt sleepy. Her eyes closed as she started to dose off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Afy rolled over falling asleep on the couch as she snored softly. Grabbing and cuddling into a pillow./p 


	5. I'll Take Her!

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Alex was at the beach front, looking over the sea as he continued walking along the shoreline. "I wonder where the monsters are hiding.." he smelled the air, stopping in his tracks looking out over the ocean. Looked like a rocket outline made way on top of the water heading towards the beach. "There you are.." he rolled his striped sleeves up and lifting his foot, forcing it back down on to the ground as the ground started to break and collapse in a line towards the creature./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira's eyes snapped open as a horrid sound reached her ears. Her internal radar was going off. Something was happening at the beach. She glanced at Afy, before jumping up and sliding her shoes on. She grabbed her bike keys and raced out of her house, she jumped in her motorcycle and was peeling out a second later. The beach was only 10 minutes away from her house. Sliding to a stop her eyes widened as she looked down at the sea serpent, people were screaming and running and she could only imagine what they were seeing. Her eyes locked on a dark figure and she sighed in annoyance. Of freaking course! She parked her bike and ran down the beachfront./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""No Alex, stop!" She yelled as she neared him. "It's not here to harm anyone!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""WHERE DO YOU COME FROM ALL THE TIME?!" He growled as he looked back at her, his eyes filled with anger. "Its a monster! It will harm everyone!" He used his hand and twisted it upwards causing a slanted rock to force the creature up and lock it in a rock tomb, clasping his hands together as he makes sure it's secure./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira paused and looked up at the sea serpent. She ignored Alex and walked into the surf, her clothes not getting wet, she used the water to push herself up till she was eye level with the serpent. The serpent turned its head in her direction and stopped its thrashing. *My lady, please release me. I meant no harm. The boy, the boy called to me.* Kira gave the serpent a small smile and stuck her hand through the small opening to run her hand over its scales./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Alex, release her. Please." She asked as she looked down at him from her water platform. "She says you called her here, looking for a monster."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Alex raised an eyebrow, losing do us as he releases her, confused. "I didn't call... Her..." He steps back, looking around at the now empty beach then back to the creature. He turned on his feet walking back towards the road, rubbing the back of his neck./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira waved her hand and had water wrap around Alex's waist and bring him back over to her on top of the water platform. She ran her hand over the serpents snout and smiled. "Her name is Aglaea, she was swimming by when she heard you asking for monsters." Kira told him as she gave him amused look. "Go back home Aglaea, and Don't scare people." The sea serpent nodded its head and dove back into the ocean. Once Kira was sure the serpent was gone she turned to look at Alex. "Do you purposely go looking for trouble?" She asked bringing his body closer over to her, till they were a foot apart. There were no shadows up here for him to disappear in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Intentionally, yes. I do go around looking for trouble. It's in my nature. To cause havoc and fear and reign over my country." He smirked, tilting his head looking into her eyes. "You know what's funny.. you enjoyed when I trailed my fingers over your neck. You craved it more. And now. You still think about it." He smirked, biting a corner of his lip. "You're actually begging for more in the deepest, darkest depths of your soul.." he hissed a whisper as he brushed her hair behind her ear./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira kept a blank face and reached up to grab his hand. She stepped forward till they were only inches apart and tilted her head as she looked at him. "Are you sure that it is I, who wants to feel your touch? Or is it YOU who wants to touch me?" She asked as she lifted the hand that was holding his wrist up to her face. She smirked at him as she laid his against her cheek./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Temptress of the sea..." He pulled away, looking at her. "You should keep your webbed fingers away from me." He clenched his jaw as he looked away. "I need to stay away from you.. you will call me out to sea just to kill me and eat me like your family of sirens..." He hissed, rubbing the back of his neck/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira blinked at him before doubling over in laughter. She lost concentration on the water below their feet and they fell towards the sand below. Luckily they were in about two feet water so the fall was buffered some. She was still laughing, as she stood up to look at him. She actually got wet from the ocean since she was laughing so hard, she willed the water to soak her. "You are the strangest boy I've ever met." She said as she looked down at her wet clothes. Her sweater was sticking to her skin. "And I wouldn't eat you, you wouldn't taste very good." She commented as she walked out of the ocean and up to the beach./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Alex laid in the water, soak and wet. He looked up at the sky groaning as he rolled over, pushing himself up. "I'm not that strange! You're more of a weirdo then I! And I taste perfectly good!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""You probably taste like rotting flesh. And sorry, I doubt that tastes very good.." Afy giggled running over to Kira, hugging her. Beldevere was behind her, holding his usual backpack. "Afy said you up and dashed. So she came and found me and we headed here. But.. clearly you two are not in harm's way."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""But they are in looooove!" Afy sang as she hopped around, clapping her hands excitedly. Alex looked over at Kira, groaning. "Why do you have annoying friends..." He rung his soaked shirt out as he began to walk off/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira looked at Afy and Belvedere. "I haven't been gone that long..." she mumbled as she looked at Alex's retreating back. "Hey prince! Why don't you..." she cut off when something wrapped around her waist. She had enough time to look down at the tentacle wrapping around her middle and glance up in shock before she was yanked back and into the ocean. She screamed as she was dragged underwater and away from the beach at am alarming speed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Damn it you klutz! Come on!" Alex growled as he headed back towards the water looking along the edges. He found someone about to get into a motorboat, throwing The guy on the ground and they piled into the boat, taking off in a fast pace. "KIIIIRRRAAAAAAAA!" He yelled as the ocean surface began to fizzle and buzz. His eyes were slitted into a thin line as he looked back at Bel. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! DO SOMETHING!" Beldevere nodded grabbing his bow and arrows looking through the water. "I need a little light!" He yelled as the sun shone bright through the clouds revealing the creature. He aim for the eye, stretching the string back and letting the arrow ping off the string and hitting the creature in the eye./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira felt the creature start thrashing and was so glad she could breath underwater and survive certain water pressure as she was thrown about. She opened her eyes and thanks the bright as light shining around her caught sight of the monster. "Oh you're freaking kidding me." Her eyes wondered as she looked up at a giant ass overgrown shrimp./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira felt the push and pull of the ocean and smiled. This stupid thing obviously didn't know how the hell she was. Her hands fisted as the water started to swirl around her violently, making a small whirlpool. The giant shrimp thrashed its tentacles around, one smashed into the boat her friends were on causing them to fly into the air./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"They all fell into the water As Bel caught Afy and footed to the top. As the grey haired boy waved his hand in the air, causing geysers to hit the shrimp. Alex was knocked unconscious as he hit the water hard, sinking deeper into the water. His eyes opened as he held out a hand towards Kira. Sucking in the water./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira screamed his name and pulled her pen out of thin air and cut the tentacle that was wrapped around her off. She swam towards Alex and wrapped her arms around his waist pulling him close to her. She made an air bubble around his head and controlled the water to come out of his lungs so he could breathe. Her gaze snapped back to the monster, growling under her breathe Kira thrusted her hand out and a jet of water shot towards the monster like a rocket./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Get you ugly ass back to where you came from!" She yelled and threw her sword forwards, the water propelled it faster till it struck the monster in the head and sent it hurling towards the bottom of the of the sea./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Panting Kira tightened her hold on Alex and looked at him as they floated 20 feet below the surface of the water. "Looks like I saved your ass again..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Belvedere pulled Afy to the beach, laying her down, crawling over her slapping her face lightly, lifting up her body. "Afy? Come on wake up, Afy. Please.." he shook her a bit, holding her into his chest, tears whelping in his eyes. Afy clenched his shirt as she coughed up the water, gasping for air looking around frantically. "Wha-What.. Where..?" She clung to him, crying loudly. Alex groaned from being unconscious. Sleeping peacefully as he gripped Kiras shirt tightly, not wanting to let go./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira narrowed her eyes at him and shook him slightly. She expanded the air bubble to go around them both, from their waist up. "Hey, wake up!" She said as she patted his cheek lightly. Her attention was guided else where as a 16 foot long great white swam near them curious as what they were. "Alex!" She said more sternly and shook him harder as she ignored the shark./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""KIRA! I think you should come out of there! Like.. RIGHT NOW!" Afy stood up, running into the shallows of the water, freaking out and grabbing stones to throw at the shark to make it lose its concentration. Alex coughed loudly, gasping for air as he waded in the water, looking up at her, wide eyed. "Boy.. I did not see that coming..." He wheezed out, closing his eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira gave him a small smile and looked over at the shark. "Come here." She told it and it obediently obeyed. Her grip on Alex tightened as the shark came close enough to nudge her leg affectionately. *My lady* she heard its voice say. She smirked at Alex. "Ever rode a shark before?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"He sat up, groaning as he held his head. "No... I don't think so.. And i don't want too.." He bit his lip, looking up at her again then taking in the scenery. "Uhh.. Where..." he cut himself off, looking around confused./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""We are approximately 150 yards from the shore and 30 feet below the surface. We were attacked by a giant shrimp monster, you were knocked unconscious like a baby and I had to save you life...again." She said as she tightened her hold around his waist. The shark nudged her again and she reached out to pet it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Alex looked at how close they were, trailing his eyes along her arm actually holding onto his waist. A soft blush slipped across his cheeks as he looked away. "Well.. My butler s more then likely worried about me.. So... Wait.. You saved me again? How irritating. Why not just let me die?" he groaned under his breathe./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira quirks an amused eyebrow at him. "That's a good question I suppose." Her hand latched into the sharks fin. "Hold on tight." Was her only warning as the shark shot off towards the beach like a bullet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"His eyes widened as he held onto her waist this time. a smile slipped across his face as he looked around at the scenery under the water. He was actually enjoying it. He looked up at her, then back to the shark, sliding his hand along his dorsal fin. "This is awesome! Maybe next time I can show you MY friends.."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kira let go of the shark once they were close enough to swim on their own and watched as it swam away. She kicked them to the surface and the air bubble popped once they broke free. "Well, that was refreshing." She said as she swam towards the beach, once she could touch bottom she sighed and walked casually towards land. She felt so at home, being in the water. She could it feel it tugging at her, not wanting her to leave. She smiled and ran her hand along its surface. "Don't worry, I'll be back okay." She laughed when the ocean moved happily around her body./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Alex grabbed her arm, turning her around. "Thank you.." He looked into her eyes, fixating his pupils as they became thin slits. he let go of her, nodding as he walked out of the water shuffling his feet along the beach as he took his shirt off, throwing it over his shoulder, revealing his toned, muscular body. Looking back at her. "I would like to invite you three to my home tonight for dinner. See you then." he gave her one good look over and then took off towards the castle. Afy ran over to her, hugging Kira tightly. "I am so glad to see you okay! What happened?" She gave her one good look over as well to check to see if she was hurt then hugged her again. Belvedere looked out over the water sighing. "Looks like another night in the Princes castle again.."/p 


End file.
